Do We Have A Future Together
by PaRisNigHtLigHts
Summary: 5 years ago,Kahoko has mysteriously disappeared on their wedding day,ending their relationship.Now,Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again.Is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them?KahokoxAzuma
1. Chapter 1

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, noone has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Okay, so the first chapter will probably be written so that you will understand the basics of the story. Don't mind me if it is too boring for you. And if you could leave me a review after this,it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews, just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER I: The Initiating Spark

Taking in a lungful of fresh air, she walked out of the high-rise building in her Prada black heels. _Gosh, what a cold day._ It is not the winter season yet. However,the weather seem to be acting against the season. Strong wind blew across the streets,leaves rustled, pollen grains were sent flying into the air, the temperature was indeed low. Such that she shuddered every once in a while when she get in touch with the wind. At least she was wearing a cardigan, a really thin one at that. But she did not exactly mind it. After all, it is going to be christmas soon.

She continued walking down the busy and crowded streets. _America is a really happening place._ She thought as she watched people entered the shopping mall, which is located next to her working place._Christmas is coming soon, where's my Santa Claus?_ She wondered, almost laughing to herself. Christmas seem like an eternity away for her. In fact, she did not believe in Santa anymore. It is just silly...Especially if you did not get what you want during Chirstmas. She was silly once...But never twice.

Shaking her head at the displays, she turned her attention away from them and almost stomped past the mall. "This people are just wasting their money," she muttered darkly to herself. Well, she would have put those money in the bank and then...get a proper apartment for herself. Even if it is a really tiny one. At least,she would not have to rent a room at a stranger's house. And...see people enjoying themselves on Christmas. Now that she thought about it, she really hates Christmas. Ever since that day...

* * *

"Don't be so nervous, Kahoko! You're going to sweat your make-up off your face. And I don't really fancy having to redo your make-up again," Amou nearly shouted at her, desperate for her to at least calm down for a moment. And stop sweating like a water fountain.

Kahoko giggled guiltily, "Mou, I'm sorry about it." She grabbed onto the flower boutique in her hands as if her life depended on it. Her palms were sweating hard, much more so right now. She looked around the spacious white-walled room they were in, before breaking out into cold sweat. Again. Seriously, she could not calm her nerves down.

Nao and Mio smiled at her from the mirrortables. They were dressed up in identical creamy white dresses, same as Shoko and Amou. All of them were prettily dressed up like little princesses in the fairytales. Their hairs were braided, just like Rapunzel. Maybe all they need right now, would be the handsome princes.

"Jesus Christ! Kahoko, do we need to bring in a large fan to cool you down or something?" Amou continued, exhausted as she attempted to dry her sweat. Not that this room is not air-conditioned. It is. Still, she was sweating like noone's business.

Amou pulled away from her and crossed her arms across her chest. "I swear Yunoki would totally murder me if you appear as a water fountain before him later. Could you make my job a little easier? All you need to do is stay still and god, just stop sweating!" Amou looked at her sternly, as if she was teaching a little girl a lesson.

Kahoko blushed furiously at the mention of his name. "Oh great. I just mentioned a forbidden name," Amou muttered under her breath, hoping that the bride would not get even more nervous and...start sweating more.

Mio turned away from the mirrortables and glanced at the lady dressed in a big white flowy dress. It was beautiful. A magnificent piece. What is with the flowy and silky material. And god, that heart-shaped diamond necklace lying around her collarbones. Her hair was mostly pinned up,letting loose only a few strands to hand down by the side of her face. In short, she was gorgeous.

"I would never have bet that you would get married first," Nao teased the bride as she moved towards her. Indeed, no one has expected a girl like Kahoko to be the first one among them to get engage. What's more to Seiko's Academy's finest man specie-Azuma Yunoki. She never noticed how all the guys around her looked at her or even felt about her. She is just one silly wood block. Like she is never exposed to the world even once.

A knock was heard from the door. Shoko stood up from one of the white arm chair and began to make her way to the door. "Guys, I'll see who is it. Go on with your conversation," She smiled angelically at them. _If any of them were to become an angel, she would probably make a perfect one_, Kahoko thought. Everyone nodded and murmured their thanks.

Kahoko has sat around, talking and giggling along with the other girls. Occasionally, she would just blush bright red due to all the teasings by the others. Thinking about how she is getting married at the young age of nineteen, it is indeed a little too quick. But love could not wait, right? That was what she has thought.

"Kahoko, someone is here to meet you," Shoko has popped back into the room to inform her.

Smiling, she nodded and picked up her way to the door after muttering a thank to her. Really, she wondered who would want to meet her now. The wedding is going to start soon. With that thought stuck in her head, her pulse picked up again. God, if this kept up, she would probably have a heart attack soon!

Upon reaching the door, she has pretty much guessed who was the person who wanted to meet her. The wedding pretty much has an ending already. In fact, it has just ended.

* * *

She shook her head. It just isn't worth thinking about it. It was the past now, wasn't it? Indeed, thinking about it would not bring her back to the past or even allow her to change her decision to meet the 'mysterious' visitor. So she might as well...live her present life and live it well. Sighing, she took a left turn to the taxi stand. Just maybe, she could hire a cab to bring her home. And avoid all the Christmas enthusiasts. She was one too. Was. Never one again.

* * *

At the very same time, someone in Japan was stuck in his recurring dream again. To be more precise, it would be called a nightmare. Still lying on the giant black bed, Yunoki Azuma pushed his blanket away from his body. Using the back of his slender left hand, he wiped the beads of sweat tailing from his forehead to his neck. _Why did he have that dream again? _He leaned against the bed frame, hoping to calm himself down. To stop thinking about it. It was a good five years ago...

* * *

"Azuma! Are you nervous?" Kazuki asked in a teasing manner and paced around the room. All of the bestmen were situated in the same room with the groom. Right at the end of the corridor. Which would mean...that the bride and her bridemaids were just down the corridors. To be exact eight rooms apart.

Azuma smiled his gentlemen smile. "Not at all," he lied, "Why would I be?" He tightened the black bow around his collar. He need to be picture-perfect today. After all, this is an once-in-a-lifetime. Not to mention, how special his bride is to him. And well...to the others as well. Especially most of his bestmen.

"Sure, he isn't nervous at all. I would bet fifty dollars on it that he's lying," Ryotaro joked from the piano seat. He was rehearsing a piano piece for the wedding later. Sort of a gift for the couple. Pretty unexpected couple too. No one was sure how they really became a couple. Or the reason behind it either.

Shimizu smiled as he pulled his bow across his cello. At least he is doing something useful today. Hopefully, he would not fall asleep, Azuma thought as he watched him. "Who are you betting with, Tschuira?" Azuma asked, throwing a glance his way.

"Why, Tsukimori of course." He smirked as he glanced at Len. Everyone started laughing when Len turned his head away from his violin to glare at the pianist. "Or are you not man enough to bet against me?" Ryotaro teased him, laughing. Azuma shook his head. _Those two would never get along with each other. Ever._

He glanced at his wristwatch. Time to report to the altar. The next time he leave this place, he would be a married man. And a happy one at that. No more a single. With that, all of the musicians followed him out of the room to the church. Time for a happy ending. At least for two of their fellow musicians. Little did they know what was about to happen to their happy ending. Not until...

"Let hold our applause for the bride!" The announcer announced as everyone turned their heads to look in the direction of the wooden doors. When the doors were held open, no one was seen to enter the room. Except...There was a shout. A shout that went, "Kahoko's missing!" And that is always where his dream always ended.

* * *

Azuma shook his head, his violet hair still plastered to his wet face. He has pretty much exhausted all his resources to find his bride. To find her. For the past five years. But to no avail. Everytime he got a lead, something would always get in the way. It was as if someone did not want to let him to find her. To allow him to have her back to his side. Maybe.. Just maybe he should give up. It has been five long years. Five really miserable years. Maybe she has left him because she did not love him after all.

A shrill ringing interrupted his thoughts. He turned his attention to the little object lying in the centre of his bed. _What is it now? It is nearly 3am in the morning._Slightly annoyed, he picked the phone up and pressed it against his ear. "Yes? Kazuki."

The caller obviously did not keep in mind about the time. "Azuma! Merry Christmas!" He nearly shouted into the phone. Azuma pulled the phone away from his ear. Sometimes, his best friend could be a bother. What is so special about Christmas? Money-spending season, time wastage season, noisy annoying season... What is so nice about it?

"Azuki, I need to sleep if that's all you've got to tell me." He droned into the phone. This is not helping him at all. To know that there is a friend somewhere celebrating the most dreaded festival of the year. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for his estactic friend to calm down. It would be rude for a Yunoki to just hang up half-way through a phone call.

Hihara laughed over the phone, "Azuma, don't be a wet blanket please! It's Christmas! We have got to celebrate it! Come on..." Azuma sighed. He of all people should understand how he feel about that particular day. Every year, he would busy himself with work or with any other believable reason. Not that the others believe him though. At least, he would get by that day and...not think too much about it.

"You see...Amou want to go to America for all the others have agreed to go with us. So you're considered in as well. Meet us at 9am at the airport later!" And his friend hung up the phone on him. Jeez, just great. How Hihara was able to subcuum to his wife's every request was a mystery to him. Amou is a...demanding person, he supposed. But if Kahoko is someone who was as demanding as her, he himself would not have mind as long as she was next to him. He would exchange anything and everything for her. To be by his side. Anything at all.

Throwing his phone on the bed again, he had decided that he would go along with them. It is time to forget about her once and for all. Five years was a long time. He should have been over it. If she has really loved him, she would have returned by now, wont she? That was what he thought... Little did he know that god was going to play a little game with him.

Sneak Peek...Chapter II: The Coincidence

Right after his wedding failed, his grandmother has paired him up with Shoko Fuyuumi. A daughter of the owners of the rich coporation. He did not really know Shoko or understand her at all. All he knew was that she was one of Kahoko's good friends. In fact, after she has learnt of it, she has apologised about how her parents has agreed to their future marriage right after Kahoko has gone missing. He has felt bad about the girl. She has to tolerate his indifference towards her. Yet she still stayed hopeful of their relationship, telling him that she believed he would accept her one day. The fact was he would never be able to accept her even if Kahoko was no longer occupying his mind. Recently, he has noticed her trying to inch closer to him. It was disturbing, yet his grandmother would have reprimanded him for letting the girl to take the initiative first...And he knew he could not put off the wedding any longer if he did not want his grandmother to do something drastic. Not that he knew what she would do. But still his grandmother would never change in a millenium.

A/N:

Okay guys, just tell me what you think of this plot. If you think it is okay, give me the GREEN light to go ahead with it. If not, I think I'll just leave it aside till I have a better story for them. Though I rather hope I've a chance to develop this story. It would be a pity but maybe I'll complete it to satisfy myself, I hope that you will enjoy it though. Leave a review for me, continue or well...stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

I was slightly surprised with the number of reviews I've received. So here's to you, readers! Chapter 2! Hopefully, the reviews will keep rolling in;) Just finished this chapter after I've pretty much written and deleted some paragraphs, and then rewritten again. A total of around seven pages! So this late completion was purely due to my indecisiveness and loads of brain storming. I'm not sure if you like this product or not, so leave me a review. Don't mind me if this chapter is too boring for you. This chapter focuses mostly on the event leading up to their encounters and some flash backs about what happened before in the past five years. There's a few of my own characters. I've tried to elaborate about them so you will understand better. Don't worry if you don't get it, you could clarify it with me or wait for further chapters. They will appear more in later chapter. I promised. And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER II: The Coincidence

Flipping through the folder in his hand, he glanced up from the numbers to look at the others. The girls-Amou and Shoko were mall-shopping in the many shops available in the gigantic shopping mall. And Kazuki was pretty much following his wife-Amou around the shops. Ryotaro and Shimizu went to Starbucks together, leaving Len to look around the music instruments shop himself. Therefore, Azuma was left all alone at outside one of the clothing store, waiting for Kazuki and the two other girls. To be more specific, waiting for Shoko.

Right after his wedding failed, his grandmother has paired him up with Shoko Fuyuumi. A daughter of the owners of the rich corporation. He did not really know Shoko or understand her at all. All he knew was that she was one of Kahoko's good friends. In fact, after she has learnt of it, she has apologized about how her parents has agreed to their future marriage right after Kahoko has gone missing. He has felt bad for the girl. She had to tolerate his indifference towards her. Yet she still stayed hopeful of their relationship, telling him that she believed he would accept her one day. The fact was he would never be able to accept her even if Kahoko was no longer occupying his mind. Recently, he has noticed her trying to inch closer to him. It was disturbing, yet his grandmother would have reprimanded him for letting the girl to take the initiative first...And he knew he could not put off the wedding any longer if he did not want his grandmother to do something drastic. Not that he knew what she would do. But still his grandmother would never change in a millennium.

"Azuma! Is this nice?" A girl with long brown hair looked at him expectantly. Shoko. She has been this cheerful ever since...he did not exactly remember when. But he thought that she just want to cheer him up. Or try to imitate Kahoko. And he did not like the idea of her doing so. It just made him think of her and...that was it.

He nodded politely in the Yunoki way, "Yes, it fits you." He could have not look and still say the same thing. In his mind, whatever she wore or how ever she dressed, she would still look the same to him. No difference at all. Just maybe the colours, he thought. He smiled at the girl encouragingly, urging her to go and try the clothes out. He needed some peace here, not to have a bright bubble right in front of him. And shopping was never one of his things in the first place.

"Mhm," she nodded her head and bounced off in the direction of the dressing room. He watched her close the pink door and returned his attention to his folder. If she is trying so hard to fit in with him, or to try to fill the emptiness and hollowness in his heart, he should just accept it and move on with his left. Isn't that right? He might not be able to return his feelings, but he could try. Couldn't he? Forget Kahoko, think Shoko. _It would not be that difficult as compared to sorting through complicated numbers_, he figured.

The minute that she exited from the dressing room, he closed the folder and brought it to the side. He smiled at her gently and moved over to where she was. Staring at the empty space above the head of the petite girl, he stated coolly, "Let's get married."

Shoko stared at him in surprise. She has tried so hard over the years to get him to accept her, and now he was finally ready to do so. But why did it still feel not right? Sure, he was not doing it the romantic way. At least, he was willing to give her a chance to be his wife. She might not mean as much as Kahoko to him. But she would change that fact. She would be capable of doing so and she would have to do it. After all, she has secretly liked him since she entered Seiko Academy. Two years younger than him. Yet she would never mind the two years age difference. That was love, wasn't it? "Sure," she mumbled her reply, trying to look innocent and shy.

Azuma nodded his head as he watched her, before walking away again. Somehow he felt much guiltier now. Perhaps he knew that he would have to betray his very own feelings just to be with her. And it was not what he want either. Whichever way he viewed this matter, it would only point to the same result. Get married or get threatened. The latter was the unknown. Who knew what would happen to him if he refused.

He bent over the railings outside the boutique and looked down. _It is really time to forget about her, huh? Forget about her long red curly hair, forget about her amber eyes, forget about her blushing red cheeks, forget about her soft pink lips, forget about how he felt when he held her, forget about how he felt when he kissed her, forget about how she responded when he teased her endlessly, forget about how she tell him that she... love him. In plain words, forget about her existence completely. _Chuckling darkly to himself, he muttered under his breath softly, "How cruel could you be, Kahoko?"

* * *

"Ah choo!" She sneezed loudly, as her nose turned redder as the time passed by. She has just declared herself of catching the flu bug a moment ago, when she realised she has finished a box of Kleenex tissue. How proud she was about her ability to use a whole stack of tissue within an hour. She could probably set a Guinness Record. Except she would not really want to repeat the feat.

Blowing whatever that was blocking her airway into yet another piece of tissue, she settled down onto the red beanbag in the room. She was exhausted. Exhausted by everything that was going on in her life. Her life now was not much different from the one five years ago. It was still as hectic. But in a different kind of way. Sometimes, she just wish she still has her violin with her. Just playing it would clear her mind up. But what would be the use of thinking about it when she could no longer play _that _violin? It was not as if she did not play to play it, it was no longer there. She herself did not know where it has ended up right now. Maybe it would be with Lili now. Hopefully it was, was all she could wish for.

"Katherine," she jerked out of the daze she was fast settling into. She turned to look at the source of the deep husky masculine voice. Upon seeing his face, she turned her frown on her face into a smile for him. He was towering over her, and glancing down at her with worry at the same time. She gazed at him, thinking about how tall and handsome he was. And how that black button-up long sleeve collar shirt seem to fit him well with that long black pants of his. In short, he was an art piece.

Seeing his brows raised at her smile, she shook her head slightly, "Nothing, Michael." Then, she blushed and pointed at the empty box of tissue laying beside her. "Well, except I've caught a flu bug." She admitted, embarrassed.

With that, he laughed out loud and patted her head affectionately. He moved off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving her alone in the living room again. Kahoko pulled her legs up onto the beanbag and hugged them close to her chest. _Katherine..._ What a beautiful name. She had come up with it in a rush few years back...

* * *

Pulling her luggage behind her on the uneven pavement, she almost tripped and fell onto the ground. She has got to find herself a job and perhaps be able to rent at least a tiny room to stay in. She would never want to stay on the street for even a night. It was dangerous. Especially for a female. That was probably why she was standing in front of an old, run down building. She supposed she could do some administrative work for an office. The education that she has received in Japan should be enough to at least secure such a job for her.

Upon entering the tiny room, she went up to the counter area as she spotted a young man lazing about. Perhaps she could ask him for some directions to the office or something. Glancing at the sign board over the counter, she really hoped that she could obtain a job soon. No matter what type of job it was. She has learnt some English in Seiko High. It might be of use now. The board read 'K&K Law Firm*'. She could be the receptionist? She thought about the possibility to herself.

"Excuse me; do you know where I should go for an interview?" She has been pretty blunt when she approached the man. He looked away from the book he was holding onto, which she could only assume that he was reading a fanciful magazine. Not that she was interested in whatever he was doing. But she just wished that he could be more of a help to her rather than being a huge giant wood block. He continued to look at his book and ignored her complete existence. Well, just great.

She placed the luggage next to her and towered over the table. Waving her hand in front of him, she almost shouted to get his attention. "Do you know where I should go-"She asked for the nth time as she became more impatient with the man. Although he looked handsome and hot, he has got quite a bad attitude. What the hell was just wrong with this dude? Just when she was about to grab her luggage and stomped out of the building, quite a few people entered the building at once.

"Michael Johnson! Is it true that you proposed to superstar Kelly Hilton?" One man with a microphone in his hand shoved Kahoko aside and shoved the microphone above the book he was holding onto.

"Is it true that Kelly Hilton accepted you proposal, Michael?" Another woman shouted as a few camera men hurried behind her. Kahoko stumbled aside with the luggage in her hand. _Who are these people? _She wondered as she observed the hustle and bustle going on around them.

Surprisingly, the man closed the book in his hand and gave them a brilliant wide smile. To the extent of almost causing a few female reporters to faint over it. Kahoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she continued to study him. She has been asking him a question for so many times, yet he did not answer her. But when a reporter asked him a question, he almost flashed them a smile in a second. _And wait a minute. Just who is this guy?_ _Why was he attracting so much media attention?_ Shaking her head in frustration, she pulled her luggage to the sofa near the door and settled down on it. She would stay till he answered her question then. Not who he was but rather about the important interview. She needed the job and the money. Heck, she did not want to find out who he was. Just her job. And her income.

The man in question shook his head and gave a pleasant smile to the reporters and the camera men, "Those are just rumors. Kelly and I are just good friends."

"Really? A reliable source told us about the news. Kelly is getting a divorce, are you the one who caused her to make this decision?" A male reporter dressed in a black sweater and faded blue jeans shouted from the back of the crowd that has gathered in front of the man.

The man frowned for a bit before waving his hand, "This is absolutely not true." He even tried to smile to cover up his frustration. Then, he stood up and moved to the front of the desk.

"But Michael! This source came from Kelly herself. How could this be inaccurate?" The male reporter continued to argue with what this 'Michael' has retorted.

Just as Kahoko was about to sit down on the beige-coloured sofa, someone claimed her hand and tugged her. She dropped her luggage to the ground and turned to face the person. Slightly annoyed, she prepared herself to shout at the rude person. However before she could even say anything...

"This is my girlfriend. I'm certain that it has all been a mistake with what Kelly has told you," The man winked at the reporters and hugged her close to his body, with his arm hanging around her shoulders. Kahoko felt like smacking the man, and perhaps shoving him down a flight of staircases.

Snaps were heard continuously after that, before she could even do anything at all. Boy, she was in trouble. She did not want the media attention. She was supposed to be missing, missing from Japan. No one in Japan should know where she was. If this got bad, really bad... She could not imagine. Frustrated, she pushed into a camera man innocently, causing him to drop his camera onto the floor with a loud 'crash'. As if she was falling, she fell onto him, causing the people beside him to be unable to take shots of the two of them. To the extent of reporters and camera men shoving and falling onto each other. At the very same moment, two bulky well-built security guards entered and drove all of them out, saved for the rude man and her.

She picked herself off the floor gracefully and turned to face him. Flushed, she glared at him angrily. _Just who the hell do he think he is? _The man stared back at her innocently, as if the incidents that has happened a few minutes back has not happened at all. Not only did she has a bad day, now she has met someone totally rude. Pissed, she scolded furiously, "Why did you make use of me? And who are you? What do you think you're do-"

Before she could finish her lecture, the man crossed his arms and smiled again. "You're hired as the company's receptionist."

_Wait a minute. What did he just say? _

Again, before she could ask for any clarification, he interrupted. "What's your name?"

Just by hearing the question, she froze and stared at him. She could not say she was Hino Kahoko. That might cause her some trouble again. She did not want anyone to track her down. Not even her family. Think... What name could she use? Certainly not a Japanese name. Maybe an English name. Well, she has been watching some shows on the plane just now. If only she could recall a name... Stefan? That's a male's name, she supposed. What about Bonnie? Sounded totally wrong. Perhaps... "Katherine?" She phrased it as if it was a question. It fitted her well, she thought. Kahoko and Katherine.

Nodding, the man picked up a paper from the desk and passed it to her. "Fill this up, will you?" He asked politely, a total change from his previous behavior. She took it into her hand. The problem was if someone found out that she has been using a fake name, that would be another problem as well. Her ID problem has been fixed before she left Japan, the name was a problem. Shaking her head in agony, she thought of a new way. She would leave here immediately after this to a law firm. Change her name or whatever it was. But where she was now, was a law firm.

"I'll fill it out soon. But are you the director of this law firm?" She asked as she folded the paper into quarters and stuffed it into her handbag. He looked pretty young. Like Azuma's age. Right...Azuma. Shaking her head again, she forced herself to stop thinking of that purple-haired man.

The man moved back to his seat and settled down on it slowly. He glanced up at Kahoko and studied her. "I'm Michael Johnson, son of Director Luke Johnson. I'm just helping him out since I'm free today," he answered charmingly. As if she was a reporter interviewing him of some sort. "You really do not know me? You're a foreigner, right?" he asked as he observed her features.

Alarmed, she flashed a smile at him. "I'm not really into reading magazines. I...I'm born in America and just returned from further studies. So my English is quite rusty..." She stuttered. She could even say her mother was a Japanese and her father an American. And he could not do anything about it, right? Her damn name. She need to change it.

Just as Michael was about to reply, a man walked out of the elevator. A man in his forties. Dressed up smartly in an Armani suit and black shiny leather shoes. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge and glanced at his son and the slim woman. "I take it that she's the new receptionist?" He asked and gave her a welcoming smile.

_Michael nodded and introduced them both quickly. "Katherine...?" Michael stopped halfway, hoping that she _would supply her surname herself. Kahoko flushed bright red as if she was a deer caught in headlights_**.**_

Mr Luke Johnson was a smart man. He could probably look past everything and point out the truth. Sensing her uneasiness, he furrowed his eyebrow and tilted his head to one side. "Katherine isn't your real name," he pointed it out blatantly. He was certain of his assumption. He would not be wrong about this. Never has he been wrong about anything. He continued to look at her in silence.

With that, Kahoko almost fell to the floor. "Please employ me. I really need this job," she has pleaded with the man. Michael stood at one side, drinking in the scene.

"For a start, tell me your name and your background." The man has asked her. Surprisingly, she agreed to. She has agreed to tell him everything, but those were just about her old life. Name, age, schools and pretty much nothing more. They knew where she came from but not of the reason as to why she came. She even pleaded with them to keep her personal information a secret. They has agreed to it, not wanting to prod further. "As long as you worked well, I would not ask for anything more," he has told her that and helped her with the changing of her name on official documents.

From that day onwards, she was Katherine Johnson. An adopted daughter of the Johnson family. She was allowed to stay in the Johnson's family home. It was not much, but a nice warm little house. With five rooms. Only which three were occupied with the arrival of Kahoko. Since then, the house has been a lot more livelier. She has learnt more about the Johnson family. Like how Michael Johnson was a rising hot model for several famous brands. And how he majored in Laws in University, but was rather more interested in modeling for now.

* * *

She smiled to herself as she watched Michael returned to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "How is your new case coming along? Need my help?" He jokingly asked as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup.

Kahoko picked up the black bulky folder from the coffee table and passed it over to him, "Take a look. Quite a complicated case again. Wonder if I could do it." She then proceeded to scratch her head. Watching him read through, she smiled once again. If she had not met them, she wondered where and what she would be doing now. She was in debt to them. Shortly after she has been accepted to work in his father's company, she realised that she might as well do something useful instead of moping around. Gaining more exposure to laws, she became more interested in it, which soon morphed into an urge to study laws. With the aids of the Johnsons, she has been able to study in a prestigious university and majored in Laws. From then on, she has been working as a lawyer in the K&K Law Firm*. She was happy even though it was stressful and at times, tiring. Although she has never thought of becoming a lawyer, she found herself enjoying it. Her dream has always been to become a teacher. Preferably a violin teacher since she fell in love with the magical instrument. A lawyer was all she wanted to be now. This is her life now.

"I'm sure you will ace it. Won't you? Dad told me to inform you that his client is in town. So you have to meet him tomorrow at this hotel. I'll tell you more about it later," he returned the folder to her and winked mischievously at her. She nodded and watched him leaf through a few magazines. Mostly those that has his photographs in it. He was now the hottest model in America now. Probably internationally as well. Not that she would know, right? She was still a frog in a giant well,only able to see a bit of the sky. Still, she knew that he must be doing well. Why would girls shout his name so loudly when they see him then?

* * *

Noticing the vibrating phone in his pocket, he pulled it out smoothly and pressed the green button. "Yunoki Azuma," He greeted professionally as he still stood over the railings, watching tiny black dots moving beneath him. The shopping mall was really crowded with many people. _God knows why people love shopping so much_, he mused to himself.

A husky voice flowed into his ear, "Mr Yunoki, I'm Michael Johnson from K&K Law Firm*. We've looked over your folder. I've arranged for one of our best lawyers to handle your case."

Nodding, Azuma replied without any feelings, he has been that way since five years ago. As if he was a robot. "Yes, thank you very much for your help. And may I know who is handling my case?" He asked.

"She'll be meeting you tomorrow at 8pm at the lobby of River Lights' Hotel*, where you are accommodating at, ' Michael replied fluently before adding on, "The lawyer handling your case is Katherine Johnson."

Sneak Peek...Chapter III: 

Looking around the lobby for the hundredth time, he was getting a little impatient. That was until a red headed woman emerged from beside a tree? What was she doing there? He gazed at her furiously, but almost became numb as he watched her features. Red headed, Slim, Tall... That lips of hers. Although this woman seem more dignified and graceful than his Kahoko, he was sure she was Kahoko. He knew every inch of her. This must be her. "Kahoko?"

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_quincy-chan: I'll keep that in mind. Thanks._

_Sachi;purplezandestechia;Jiyu22;animearchitect;Whispering Angels;caligirl: Thanks for giving me the GREEN LIGHT. I'll work on it;) Thanks for all the reviews. I LOVE you guys!_

A/N:

Firstly, K&K Law Firm* and River Lights' Hotel* are fictional places. I did not have much time to do research and it is rather hard to try to be exact if I get something mixed up or wrong in the process. So bear with me. Secondly, as always, I would always love to learn about your views on this chapter or even your predictions. It will certainly make my day and help me in writing. As in it gets me in the mood of writing. This chapter has been rather late, as I was thinking about their encounter. Well, you will find that out in the next chapter. Signing off now;) Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. Thanks for reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

How long has it been since I last updated? Ah ha ha. I supposed I've forgotten about the existence of this story. That's supposed to be a joke. Anyway, this story has been at the back of my mind. I've been finding the time to write for it since I ended the last chapter. I could possibly have said that it was kind of hard to think of how they meet and how they feel and so on, so it took me this long. In fact, it is partly true. But the more acceptable reason would be that I do not have the passion to continue this story at time. But luckily, I found that passion tonight. So a major thanks to the reviews;) I got it from them:D I was just browsing the net, and checked the mail once in a LONG WHILE. And there they were. Okay, I am brimming with joy now. And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER III: The Beginning of Christmas

"Are you sure about it?" Michael has asked her at least a hundred times in her mind. It was weird for a guy that did not even speak a word to her when she first met him to ask her so many times now. To the extent of staying permanent in her classic white room. He was leaning against the wooden door as if he was striking a pose for one of his photo shots. Dressed in a white tee-shirt and dark blue Levi's jean, he was every woman's dream. Except for Kahoko. Till now, everything about her past was still an enigma to him. Not that he has asked, but she has never even brought it up before. As if it was a contagious disease.

Turning away from the beautiful mirror table, she leaned against it and faced him. "Didn't I tell you I'm alright with it? For what... A million times?" She gestured with her fingers, and held all ten fingers up for him to see. She was alright with him being so worried with her, but still... There should be a limit, right? In fact, she was overjoyed to have someone who cared about her. She has missed her family for years. Maybe... Just maybe she could return soon. It all depended on him though, wasn't she right about it?

Laughing at her, Michael winked mischievously at her. "Make sure you come home early. It's Christmas tonight. Let's celebrate with Father when you get home. He would be happy if you would," he hinted at her. His father has taken a liking to her, almost treating her as if she was his own daughter. Seeing how pretty she was now as compared to when he first saw her, he was glad he did force her for a makeover. Her hair was no longer that wild, they were rather straight and neat. With a pure gracefulness sort of atmosphere around it. For tonight, she has clipped up her hair in a professional hairdo with the hairpin his Father has given her for her birthday this year. And she was wearing a white long sleeved collar shirt with black long pants, which was held up by a brilliant red belt. He has pretty much given her lessons on what to wear on different occasions. This was the professional look for business meetings.

She picked up her suitcase and crossed the room to the door. "Alright, I'll try to come back early to celebrate. But you guys could celebrate on your own, you know." She nearly pouted at him. For a fact, he knew she hated Christmas, but he could never understand the reason behind it.

"Come on, the more the merrier. Here, keep warm." He wrapped a black scarf around her neck. It was a Christmas present for her. Seeing that, she smiled at him and embraced him in a tiny hug while murmuring her thanks. Then, she rushed off with a pair of Prada heels in her hands.

* * *

He combed his hair straight with a comb in a systematic way. The way in which he has repeated this procedure for a number of times. He only stopped when he heard Kazuki's whining from outside the hotel's bathroom. "Anything that matters, Kazuki?" He asked politely as he stepped out of the bathroom into his bedroom to stare at the man who seemed so immature now.

"Azuma, can't you rearrange this meeting and join us for a Christmas dinner? Amou has reserved a table at her friend's restaurant downtown. Please?" Kazuki whined again as he grabbed Azuma's hand. The rest of the group has already gone off to Amou's friend's restaurant an hour ago, leaving Kazuki to persuade Azuma. And he was not in the least successful of doing so now, since Azuma has been saying 'No' to him for the past fifty six minutes. Finally giving up, he pouted and let go of his hand, "Fine. Join us when you're done." With that, he stomped out of his room, leaving Azuma alone in silence.

He shook his head, feeling a teeny bit sorry for his friend. The Yunoki Cooperation was facing some serious problems now, and he just has to find a solution to it. Before it was too late to do so. Shoko has asked him to join them for the Christmas dinner as well; he has rejected it in the same way. Anyway, Christmas was never worth the celebrations. More like a horror came true.

After looking at his reflection for the last time on the full-length mirror, he exited the hotel room and headed for the elevator. He was still as thin, if not thinner than before. It was probably the results of starving himself due to drowning himself in heavy workload and even sacrificing his sleep just to work. Or the real reason would be to avoid having the same terrible nightmares he had every day. Not sleeping helped to solve his problem in a way. But on the other hand, it contributed to the deterioration of his health. Not that he cared about it in any way.

After a full three minutes of waiting in the elevator, he finally reached the ground floor. He moved around the lobby gracefully, as he held a slim black folder in his right hand. More information to discuss about. Now, he wondered where this lawyer was named Katherine Johnson. Sounded like a capable person to him. He was glad he knew how to speak English. After so much interaction with other business partners from all over the world, it was hard not to get fluent in this very language. He scanned the room slowly, taking in the people entering and exiting the entrance at the same time. There were not much people in the lobby, except for this young blond couple, an old lady and a boy. No woman that looked like a lawyer. Was she late?

* * *

Kahoko has reached the hotel ten minutes earlier. Feeling bored, she has settled herself down on the chair next to a vase of exquisite flowers. She could wait for her client here. Not that she minded. The hotel was not as cold as it was outside. The full blast of snow has probably annoyed the hell out of her. But she could not control the weather or the climate either. Only to seek a shelter to get away from it. Seeing that she still has another eight more minutes, she pulled out the bulky folder from her suitcase. Flipping open to the very last page, she glimpsed the last thing that she has never ever wanted to see again.

Client: Yunoki Azuma

Company: Yunoki Cooperation

Post: Director

…

_Wait a minute. Yunoki Azuma? _She knew she did not get the wrong person. That must be the same Yunoki Azuma. Frozen in the spot, she did not know what to do. Just then, she heard a loud 'Ding' from the elevator area and spotted a flash of purple. Without thinking any further, she rushed with her belongings to the back of a palm tree. Staying behind it, she watched him exited the elevator and pretty much stood in the center of the lobby. Probably searching for her. No. For Katherine Johnson. She could not hide here forever right? That would just be ridiculous.

Taking in a deep breath, she thought of a plan and moved out from the back of the tree and walked gracefully toward the man. _He is my employer. I am his employee. As simple as that. _

* * *

Looking around the lobby for the hundredth time, he was getting a little impatient. That was until a red headed woman emerged from beside a tree? What was she doing there? He gazed at her furiously, but almost became numb as he watched her features. Red headed, Slim, Tall... That lips of hers. Although this woman seemed more dignified and graceful than his Kahoko, he was sure she was Kahoko. He knew every inch of her. This must be her. "Kahoko?"

The woman smiled and bowed towards him, "I'm sorry. Seem like you got the wrong person. But I'm Katherine Johnson, your lawyer." She was trying to maintain her composure. She knew he would recognize her no matter what. Azuma was an observant person. Nothing could escape his eyes. Her heart almost broke when she lied to him. But this was necessary. She could just be Katherine Johnson and no one else.

Azuma almost grabbed her and shook her. But this would not be good for the public. "I'm pretty certain that you're her. My eyes never escaped even a minute detail. Tell me, why are you lying about it?" He asked furiously in a hushed voice as he gazed solemnly at her.

"Mr Yunoki, I'm seriously not this woman as you addressed me as. I'm Katherine Johnson." She reiterated. Fearing that he would once retort her again, she sighed and lied once again, "I'm an American, Sir. Born here and lived here all my life." The last one was something she had not planned on. But this would do for now, she hoped.

Azuma shook his head in disbelief. Born in America? He would not believe her every word. He would find out the truth no matter what. For now, he would try to get closer to her. If she was Kahoko, he would really want to spend some time with her. Perhaps an eternity. This would do for now. "Fine. I'll discover the truth sooner or later. Let's go over my case, Ms Johnson," he emphasized the last word as his gaze penetrated her.

She gave a professional nod like she always does, before directing to a cafe located at the corner of the hotel's lobby. As she strode towards the cafe in her heels, she could almost feel his gaze trained on her every movement and action. Trying to shrug it off, she slowed down to match his pace. At least, he would not be able to stare at her back all the time, causing her to almost jump out of her skin every time she became conscious of being watched like a criminal. To top it off, she started a small talk with him in fluent English. Hopefully, he would not realize her nervousness. "Mr Yunoki, I heard from Michael that you came here for a holiday?" She smiled a little as they continued to walk next to each other.

Raising his eyebrow at her, he nodded. "That's partially true. The main reason of this trip is to settle this case. Since I'm here in America for quite a while, I guess that it could be counted as a holiday. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He smirked as he turned to face her, his face framed by his violet hair.

Kahoko knew that he was challenging her. Or rather teasing her. Not wanting to be discover by him, she gave him one of her professional smiles. "It's rather personal. As I said before, born here, lived here all my life. And I majored in Law if that's what you want to know," she replied cheekily, and stopped before the cafe.

"Right. But isn't there more to you, Ms Johnson? Or is that part a secret to be left untold?" He asked innocently, stopping beside her as well.

"Two please," Kahoko requested as the waiter greeted them enthusiastically at the entrance. She followed the waiter in as she thought about an answer. Something that would not give her identity off again. It was hard to be sneaky around him. She has learnt that since she met him in Seiko High School. He was cunning, witty and smart. But there must be a way to escape him, she figured. Sitting down opposite him, she placed her file on the glass table as she faced him. "There's nothing more to that I'm afraid. What do you expect from an American kid? Let's begin our discussion, shall we?" She gestured to the file sitting right on top of the table.

Realising that she has probably locked up her 'safe', he let it go. For now. A Yunoki never back down easily. "I thought so," He muttered nonchalantly, "Let's start discussing about the matter at hand then." He smiled pleasantly at her before opening his folder.

"After I've read through all the information provided to the K&K Law Firm, am I right to say that you think that some of your shareholders have been selling off their shares at unreasonable low prices to this company known as S.Y. Corporation? Other than that, there also seem to be a worker in the Yunoki Coporation who has been helping in the transaction of these shares, even to the extent of using the funds of the company to do so. Is that right?" She concluded everything that she has read from the think folder off her hands as she continued to study the man right in front of her.

A serious expression was plastered on his face when she began talking about his company's plight. True, it was one of the worst case scenarios that he had encountered in such a long time now. Whoever who was behind this whole problem must have hated him or at least bear a grudge towards him. "That's right. So I want you to represent my company for this case," he nodded, unconsciously furrowing his perfect eyebrows.

"I understand that as me standing in as your lawyer to fight a suit against Mr Subaru Hiro, who actually was the one who handled those illegal transactions," she pointed out accurately as she flipped the pages in the folder.

"I'm glad that you understand the situation well. Other than that, I'm still in the midst of investigating the master mind behind the whole trouble. As of then, perhaps you'll still be available to help the Yunoki Coporation to fight a suit against him?" He questioned her thoughtfully, folding his arms across his chest as he proposed the idea.

Giving yet another professional smile, Kahoko nodded, "Of course, Mr Yunoki. But why would you want to sue Mr Subaru first? Even before finding out the true mastermind. You've to consider how risky this might be. As I've studied thoroughly from this case of yours, your rival is not easy to be trifled with. And with this, I'm certain that he would protect this man or even stand up for him in this case. You might be very well alerting him that you're onto his secret. It would certainly be harder to find out the truth then. Also,we might not have sufficient evidence to be able to guarantee a 100% win on this case."

A waiter approached them with two cups of coffee as they continued on with the serious discussion. Sipping elegantly from his own cup, he considered what she has just told him. His tired worn-out mind was no longer able to think about everything so clearly now. In fact, he was exhausted. But the company needed him there. Or rather, he needed the company. No matter how tired he was, he would somehow managed to think of things he did not want to think about in this free time. Shaking his own head lightly, he gazed at her thoughtfully. "I guess you're right about that," he admitted.

"So I'm suggesting that you expose Mr Subaru at a later time. After you've figured out who the mastermind was. At the same time, I would have more time to prepare for this upcoming case. What do you think?" She asked again, completely leaving the cup of coffee untouched in front of her. She was never tolerant of caffeine. Even one quarter of a cup of it was enough to give her a huge migraine for a few days. _Best to leave it untouched_, she thought as she glanced at the cup.

He watched her as she spoke her every word. After watching her glanced at the cup, he mentally placed another tick in his list of 'Symptoms-of-Kahoko'. "What you've just suggested makes sense to me. Alright. I'll leave it aside for the moment," he answered after another silent moment. "Why don't you finish that cup of coffee before we go?" he asked politely, smiling at her all the time.

Kahoko knew that he was challenging her. Not wanting him to continue thinking that it was indeed her, she nodded lightly, "Of course. What a waste it would be! I must have been too engrossed in the discussion." Then, she lifted the cup up from the table and placed it to her lips. She noticed Azuma observing her closely, a flicker of frustration passed through his face. Tilting the cup, she poured the drink into her mouth, down into her system. Here goes nothing. After gulping the whole cup down, she placed it back onto the table. "Thank you for your coffee. I'm sorry, but I've a family celebration to attend to now," she greeted him goodbye and retreated away from the table.

Azuma stared after her as she left the room. Certain that she has left the room,he picked up the cup to examine the substance in it. Nothing was left. Perhaps a brown stain. Feeling confused and frustrated at the sane time, he really wondered if she was Kahoko. Kahoko would have strongly refused to drink even one drop of drinks that contained caffeine. But this lawyer was pretty much the opposite. She downed the whole cup down within seconds. As if she was a caffeine-lover. Damn it. He brushed a few strand of his violet hair behind his ear as he looked out of the window at the snowy platforms.

"Hello?" He muttered into his phone when it started vibrating on the table. Looking away from the window, he listened to the soothing voice playing into his ear. "What is it, Shouko?" He asked, voice filled with considerable amount of concern.

* * *

After hurrying out of the cafe onto the lobby, she went right into Seven-Eleven, which was located near the flights of stairs leading downwards to the taxi stand. She purchased several bottles of mineral water and downed them into her throat, trying to get rid of the caffeine in her system. Mineral water in one hand,and suitcase in the other, she rushed down the stairs to the taxi stand to flag a cab down.

She paid the driver and got off the vehicle before moving into the apartment, where Mr Johnson and Michael were setting down dishes on the table. A giant roasted turkey, followed by a honey bacon ham, then a log cake and another three wine glasses. She watched them quietly as they moved around the room like little kids who were too excited to celebrate Christmas. Sighing softly,she smiled to herself. At least there were still people who enjoyed Christmas day.

"I'm back, Father." She shouted as she moved towards him to give him a hug. He has pretty much became her father after these five years. She felt close to him all the time. Perhaps this was what it felt like to have a father she thought. She has never seen her father before. Her mother would not even talk about him to her or her siblings. It was as if it was a taboo subject to be spoken about. And just maybe this was the 'father' that god has given her to replace the one that she lacked of.

"I thought that you might have been buried alive in your meeting with the director from the Yunoki Corporation," Michael teased, following his father lead to where she was. He shook his head and smirked at her from behind his father, as if he was disappointed at her. Though the truth was that he would never be able to feel that way about her. In fact, he thought of her as a really determined woman, one that was persistent and nothing else. No one could possibly persuade her to drop a case no matter how slim the success rate was. Instead, she would have looked for these cases and work on them. In short, she was a workaholic.

Kahoko smiled at Michael, and released his father from her hug. She moved over to where he was standing and gave him a similar hug as well. "The meeting was pretty short. We've decided to put off suing the person for now," she mumbled, patting his back.

Nodding, he asked before releasing her, "So you're going to take on this case, right? How's working with Mr Yunoki?" He pulled apart from her, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes," She murmured but broke off mid-way. She has no answer for the second question. Perhaps, her answer could be made up of one word- complicated. Seeing him for the first time after five years was rather shocking. The feelings that came rushing through her could be compared to a sudden life-engulfing tsunami. One of loss, and one of longing. She was reminded of what happened five years ago, one that left her a loss so great that she has not thought that she could ever live through it. People might have called her over dramatic and exaggerate for such an unbelievable effect. But that was the truth. Five years ago, anyway. Now, she strongly believed that she would be alright without him. She could be a strong independent career woman. Like Amou once told her, "Who needs man anyway!" She wondered how her bosom friend was doing now. She missed them too. As for the latter feeling... She could not comprehend it. Why did she feel that certain longing? Longing for who? Longing for what? To be exact, she should not have feel that way. He was the past, her present and her future was of this family in front of her.

Michael looked at her, waiting upon her answer for the second question. Feeling as if she did not feel like she was ever going to answer it, he frowned. "Never mind, let's just enjoy the Christmas dinner that Father and I have specially prepared-" he continued, pretending that he did not care for her answer.

Watching the frown that left his face scarred, she put on a tiny smile. A false front that she has been putting on for the last five years. "Working with him was... great."

Sneak Peek...Chapter IV: 

"Thanks. But why would you drink coffee for? You know your own condition very well, don't you? Do you want to die that bad?" He nearly shouted as he rushed back to the bedside with a glass of water in his left hand and a couple of tablets in his right palm. Placing them aside on the table next to the bed, he helped her to sit up on the bed. He passed the glass of water to her, and then the tablets. Making sure that she has swallowed them, he helped her to lie down again.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_quincy-chan: Haha, I like her name too;) For whether Azuma's evil granny would do something again... She just might do so:) later chapters, woohoo~_

_Animearchitect: Oh I am not really sure about Shoko's hair colour, I just put what the colour look like to me. Not good at the colours department, so show mercy on me! And about Michael and Kahoko... Who know what the evil me want to do with them? Hehe._

_Leila; purplezandestechia; caligirl; Sachi; NorthernStar: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my very best to update soon. Though I have blatantly failed for this chapter. You can kill me now:'(_

A/N:

I know. I know. This chapter feels kind of weird and unsatisfying, right? What has happen to our beloved Azuma after the meeting? Okay, don't kill me yet. The chapter is known as The Beginning of Christmas. So Christmas ain't over yet. You're going to get more of it from the next chapter, which I'm writing now. *Sweat-drop* So I shall promised you that the next chapter would be better than this one! So reviews are welcomed as usual! Signing off now;) Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. And thanks for reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Thank to all who has reviewed, love you guys as usual:D Oh, I've no idea how many chapters this story will have. I'm thinking of more than ten, so be patient with me I guess. Let's have a look at how Azuma is doing now, shall we?

And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER IV: The Trouble of Christmas

Sitting at the back of the limo, he looked out of the screened window at the blinking red, yellow and white-dotted lights passing by the vehicle he was seated in. Somehow, it reminded him of the giant Ferris wheel and the Christmas street lights that he once loved. In fact, he could have been able to wait for their turn on the Ferris wheel for a long while, as long as he got the chance to spend some time with her. He was nowhere near impatient. Spending time with her was nothing like spending time with the board directors. Clumsy, annoying, prideful old men were all he had to meet daily. He could have tolerate it, as long as he get to spend even a second with the one he loved. But this was different. No more her. Just him. He was pretty certain that he hated work now. But he was the one picked by his Grandmother's own hands to inherit the company. If only he was not outstanding. If only he has not outdid his brothers. If only he did not care to help out with the company. He would not be tied down to this killing load of work for the rest of his life.

Breathing out a deep sigh, he turned his attention away from the window and gazed down at the phone he held in his hand. Touching the keys on the screen, he unlocked the phone and stared at the wallpaper. He was hopeless, he would admit. Years and years passed. Yet his wallpaper was of her and him. It was not that he has never tried to delete it or even try to just change it. To be honest he has. Countless times at that. He had wanted to delete it when he found out that she was gone from the wedding. But he believed she would be back. Thus leaving it untouched. Then, he wanted to delete it when he went on the Ferris wheel on the Christmas day four years back. Again, he intended to delete it when the detectives he employed to search for her came out with no leads. Once more, he had wanted to do so when he noticed a tiny date marked on his calendar that notified him it was her birthday last year. Few days back, he even tried to throw the phone away after he asked Shoko to marry him. But that failed as well. In fact, he hugged the phone to his chest rather than placing it above the bin. He was really hopeless, wasn't he?

"Sir, we've reached The Sunday Restaurant." The chauffeur announced as he watched Azuma from the mirror, interrupting Azuma's thoughts. The man moved out of his seat to open the door for the passenger in the vehicle.

Azuma nodded and got out of the limo fluidly, "Thank you." He moved up the flight of stairs slowly before entering the huge restaurant. It was rather huge. But he has probably seen so many of these sizes, that he would not think that it would be weird or ostentatious of the owner to do so. Rather it was considered normal to him. Dining in such a place was never a thing that mattered to him. On the other side, it did not matter to him how huge or how small restaurants were. As long as they serve their purposes, it was fine with him.

"Azuma here!" He turned his head where he heard Kazuki's voice. Noticing the over active man, he strode across the red carpeted floor to where his groups of friends were located in the room. A huge shimmering crystal lamp hung over the long dark wood table, which was filled with Christmas food- ranging from a huge roasted turkey to a small fruitcake. Amou was seated the the end of the table, with Kazuki on her left and Shoko on her right. Azuma simply move over to the empty chair next to Shoko and settled himself down in it. Ryoutaro who was seated across him threw a paper to him. Len, who was seated next to the pianist looked annoyed. Azuma caught hold of the paper and unfolded it. Receipt. Great, so his purpose of being present was to give the payment for the dinner. How wonderful.

A slice of turkey appeared on the porcelain plate in front of him. "Thank you, Shoko." He murmured as the girl beamed at him and pecked him on his cheek. He paused, unable to comprehend her actions at all. This was unbecoming of her, he would have said. The Shoko he has known in Seika Academy was nothing like the Shoko now. The Shoko he has known then was pretty much a shy and timid girl. The one sitting next to him right now was rather bold. He shook out of the trance and picked up the slice of turkey meat with the silver fork in his right hand.

"Say Azuma, why were you missing for the past two hours, fifty seven minutes and... twenty eight seconds?" Amou demanded as she glared at him, holding a glass of red wine in her hand. Kazuki was trying to pull the glass of wine away from the drunken woman without any success at all. "Kazuki Hihara, if you don't stop trying to snatch my wine away from me, get prepared to sleep on the floor tonight!" She snapped at the innocent man, who stopped immediately like a good boy.

Azuma sighed. Amou was anything but loving. Why his best friend married such a woman was never clear to him. Perhaps Kazuki has tried to tell him the reason, but he could never understand it. How could one love such a torturous woman. "I've some work to do. This trip was not intended to be taken as a holiday in the first place. I came along since I've something to settle here as well," he explained, trying to appease the woman.

"Azuma, what was it about?" Shoko asked as she tried to study his expression. Sure, he looked exhausted. But there was something there that she could not comprehend. She just could not point it out on her own. It was something, she knew. She cut a slice of bacon and served it onto her plate, while waiting for him to answer her question.

He shook his head lightly. "It was nothing worth worrying over. Just some usual minor crisis that always happen in work," He brushed it off as if it was really nothing. The truth was if he did not manage to find the mastermind behind all those sabotaging, he could be a dead man by then. At least, the lawyer would be of help to him for now. Though the lawyer herself was making him crazy. Life was such fun, he mused silently to himself.

Shoko frowned slightly before resuming the consumption of the Christmas meal. Azuma smiled lightly at her, but ignored her anyway. He did not want to tell her everything. It would not help him if he told in the first place. And it was supposed to be confidential as well. Hoping that he has not offended her, he has pretty much ignored the conversation going on at the table.

* * *

After the heavy Christmas dinner, she flopped down on the beanbag in the corner of her room. Hugging her knees, she laid down her head against her knees in a fetus-like position. The effect of the caffeine was slowly getting to her. In fact, the migraine was getting more severe as the time goes by. Her head hurt like there was no tomorrow. Trying to feel better, she stood up from the beanbag, intending to get a Panadol pain reliever from the dressing table. She has always kept a few in her room in case she ever consume caffeine accidentally. But in this case, she did not consume it accidentally. She has pretty much downed the whole cup down into her body willingly. Holding her head with her left hand, she staggered towards the dressing table slowly. Every step that she took, she became even dizzier.

"Katherine, let's exchange gifts! Wait, are you alrig-" Michael dropped the box on the huge pink bed and rushed over to stop her from falling face-flat on the floor. He held her close to his chest, trying to get a firm grip on her before she fell to the ground again. Pulling one of her arms over his shoulder, he helped her to the bed and gently settled her down on it. He tugged the blanket over her body, before standing up again to look at her. _Her face color is off_, he realized. Feeling worried, he placed his right hand on her forehead. Only to feel worried. "You've got a fever. What happened?" He mumbled, as he moved off to the dressing table. He knew where her medicine supplies were. Actually, he was the one who suggested that she kept medicine supplies at home in case any emergencies should occur.

Kahoko's eyes followed the back of the man, as he moved around the room to gather some medicine for her. "I drank coffee," she muttered, instantly regretting her rash actions that led to this major headache. And a fever. "The fever medicine is in the last drawer," she informed him as she noticed him opening each and every drawers. Some of them containing things that a man should never see. She blushed hot when she realized he has opened the one with the sanitary pads. Not that he would be bothered by the looks of it.

"Thanks. But why would you drink coffee for? You know your own condition very well, don't you? Do you want to die that bad?" He nearly shouted as he rushed back to the bedside with a glass of water in his left hand and a couple of tablets in his right palm. Placing them aside on the table next to the bed, he helped her to sit up on the bed. He passed the glass of water to her, and then the tablets. Making sure that she has swallowed them, he helped her to lie down again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered softly, not daring to look at him. She knew that it was solely her fault at forcing herself to drink coffee. Which was kind of a stupid decision now that she thought of it. But she would rather suffer a migraine than have him confirmed that she was indeed Kahoko. Somehow, she felt a bit upset with herself, why couldn't she show herself to him as Kahoko? She has hoped that they would be together again, but it was rather selfish of her, wasn't she? She dumped him and still expected him to be after her. And even if he was after her, she could not accept him. She has to turn him down .Such contradicting thoughts. She hated them. She hated herself. Feeling rather pathetic herself, torrents of tears rolled down her cheeks.

The man who has set down the glass on the table stared at her, guilty that he has made her cried. Or so he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier. Katherine, I'm really sorry," he apologized, flustered at the girl crying in front of him. He has never faced such a difficult situation. It was probably due to the lack of his mother or any female siblings or relatives around himself. How would he know what to do in such a case? Unsure of what to do, he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

Shaking her head,she pried his hand off her face. Touching her would only make her feel like crying more, and she did not want to cry. "It..It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she tried to reassure him. Only to blurt out parts of the truth, "It's just Christmas and I've a bad experience last time on Christmas day." The day where everything came into a standstill, where her happily-ever-after was gone for the rest of her life. She was no Cinderella after all. She left her Prince and he did not manage to find her with the glass slipper. Or in the case, she denied that the glass slipper was hers.

Trying to understand her situation, he nodded. He has always knew that she has a story that she did not tell anyone about. After all, she has mysteriously appeared five years ago in his father's office. With a luggage and a new name. He did not find out about her real name from his father, though he was certain that his father knew of it. Since his father was the one who helped her to change her name in the first place, there was not a doubt that the old man know. He brushed a few strands of red hair away from her porcelain face as he watched her sleep. He just hoped that she would not be buried in her past. After all, he did not want her to suffer,he wanted her to live a happy life. She was a nice person. And nice people should have a nice ending. Don't they at least deserve that?

* * *

The knockings at the door annoyed him as he picked his way to the door. Who was it this late at night? It was already 1.38am in the morning. Christmas was over and he was glad of it. If it dragged any longer, he would have locked himself in the room and drink glasses and glasses of wine,just to forget that the day was Christmas. On the other hand, the Christmas dinner this year was rather enjoyable. Perhaps he could forget about her after all. If Katherine Johnson is not Kahoko Hino.

"Azuma, can I come in?" Shoko stood outside his door, wearing a giant brown overcoat. She held in her hand a brown paper bag. Azuma nodded and stood to one side to allow her to enter his room. He could not be plain rude to her anyway. His Grandmother would probably kill him if he was. And he would rather not be rude to her. She was a girl after all and a friend at that. And very possibly his future wife now.

He gestured at the turquoise-colored armchair for her to sit in, "Anything bothering you this late of the night?" He did not understand the purpose of her visit. Did she want to discuss about their wedding now? He himself was not in the mood of doing so. A wedding was so not in his mind at this moment. He just wanted to drink his sorrow away.

"I just want to pass this present to you," she murmured softly as she glanced up at him shyly. Azuma nodded and received the bag from her. He smiled at her, showing his appreciation for her thoughtfulness. He mentally thanked god as he has bought a little present before he went to the restaurant just now. Putting his hand into his pocket of the pant, he tried to feel for the box. It was not there. Thinking that it should be in the bedroom, he excused himself for a moment. "Alright, I'll wait here." She replied meekly.

Holding the rectangular box in his hand, he exited the bedroom to the living room again. The suite that he was living in was enough for four person to stay in it. But he was the only one who stayed in there anyway. "Shoko, I hope that you would like th-" He stopped as he watched the scene rolled out before him. His eyes widened incredulously. Within a second, he dropped the box onto the floor and he rushed towards her. He picked up the brown overcoat that was lying on the floor and grabbed her hands to stop it from moving. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked furiously, trying to stop her from struggling against him.

The attempt to grab her was unsuccessful as she threw herself at him, forcing a kiss on his lips. Believing that she was drunk or at least delusional, he pushed her away from him and threw the overcoat at her. "Shoko, stop it!" He shouted at her, as he pulled strands of his hair behind his ear.

Shoko ended up sitting on the king bed on her bottom. "Why are you always rejecting me over and over again? I've waited. For years. Am I not enough for you?" She asked, as she threw the overcoat on the floor, trying to unbutton the collar shirt she has on her again.

Azuma rushed forward to grip her hands again, "You're drunk. You'll regret it if you do this. Please go back to your room. I'll call Amou to help you now." He held her still in one hand, and tried to pick out his phone from his pocket. She tried to push him away, causing him to drop the phone onto the bed next to her. Just as he was trying to pick it up again, he lost his grip of her as she grabbed the phone away.

"I'm not drunk! You have always loved Kahoko, even now. See this photo? What do I lack that she has? I would do everything for you. I can't play the violin, but... but I can be her. For you!" She shouted, refusing to return the phone to him.

"You lack nothing. You do not need to be her, Shoko. Just stay the way you are. Could you just return me my phone?" He asked, anxious about this situation right here. He has never thought that Shoko could be capable of such things. He has known her as one of the friendliest girls ever. When did she become someone like that? And why did she think that she has to be Kahoko? And how does she know that his phone has Kahoko's pictures? Nonetheless, the photos still meant a lot to him. He needed it.

Pulling the phone out of his grasp, she stood up from the bed and ran all the way to the washroom, with Azuma right on her heels. Dangling the phone right above the toilet bowl, she started tearing up. "Why couldn't you forget her? She dumped you for god's sake. And you still love her. I don't freaking understand. Why should I tolerate all this? I love you too, but you're blinded by her. She would never come back to you again! If you can't, let me help you then!" With that, she dropped the phone into the toilet bowl and attempted to press the silver button on top of the toilet bowl.

Azuma pushed her aside roughly, but he was too late. The phone was flushed away. It was gone. Gone forever. She was gone as well. Their memories never exist anymore. They were gone. He slid to the floor, as he knelt beside the toilet bowl,not believing that Shoko has done what she just did. "Why did you have to do this?" he asked softly. Shoko merely stood by as she watched him. Fearfulness was building up within her by the second. "Get the hell out now!" He yelled, not facing her at all. With that, he was left to wallow in the silence alone.

Life was never fair to him. Sometimes, he even believe that he was cursed since he was born into the Yunoki family. Ever since he was young, he was treated strictly by his very own Grandmother. His parents were almost never there for him. It was as if he was an adopted child. Once paid for, they left him. But the truth was his parents were just too busy taking care of the Yunoki family business. Or rather his father was. His mother went off with another man when he was two years old, that was what he heard from the maids working in his house. He did not exactly pay attention to that. As long as he achieved what his Grandmother wanted him to, he would get to continue his flute lessons. In short, his childhood simply consisted of him. And a flute. Perhaps you could say that the flute was his best friend. In high school, he continued with his flute as his best companion. But somehow, he became more aware of how his elder brothers never want to have anything to do with him. They did not want him to have a part in the Yunoki Corporation. He did not mind at all. In fact, he was enjoying himself to the fullest in school. Girls who worshiped him as if he was a god. Guys who looked up to him as a perfect role model. Teachers who praised him for his always excellent results. Friends who actually care to hang around him. It was total bliss. But his Grandmother would not allow him that privilege. She has to spoil everything and take them all from him. She almost pulled him out of school due to his refusal to assist in the family business. Of course, he did not give up on his flute and followed her instructions and assisted. But this assistance somehow made him more superior than his very own brothers. By one way or another,he climbed up the ladder and became the Director of the company now. It was unbelievable yet true. By then, he thought then he has achieved everything his Grandmother wanted him to do so. Yet it did not appear so. She still meddle with his personal affairs. Introducing potential brides to him every now and then. Then, one day she consented to his marriage with Hino Kahoko. Again, he thought all was well now. Till she ran off on their very own wedding day. Right now, he was still as lost as he was at the beginning of everything, he finally realized.

"Damn it all!" He hit the white toilet bowl with his right fist once violently, the second time lightly. And finally, he fell back, landing on his bottom on the polished tiles of the washroom in his hotel suite. He was back to square one again. Company troubles coming in one after another, his very own personal life was screwed up. In fact, to put it more simply, he was a goner. A goner if he did not solve the company problem. A goner if he still remained at the altar which was present five years ago. In short, he has to really give upon looking for her anymore.

Pushing himself up by placing his hands on the marble sink, he stood up slowly from the floor. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His purple hair was messed up, strands of hair were covering his face. His face was thinner as compared to few years back. He looked exhausted, resembling a damaged good. Staring at himself in the mirror, he laughed at himself. "Look how useless you are! You're pathetic, Azuma. She has left you at the altar, why do you think she did that? You're stupid. She just didn't like you the way you are. She's the same as them, she's the same as everyone. Nobody could accept you. Admit it, Azuma," he scofffed, laughing at himself again.

Staggering out of the washroom, he pushed past the door and went straight to his bed. He settled down on it before opening the drawer of the bedside table. Pushing aside all the other tiny items and bottles in there, he searched frantically for one. One that has kept him numb from the world. One that has protected himself from going berserk by just thinking about it. One that has kept him away from himself. Sleeping Pills. Upon recognising the white bottle with no labels, he picked it out with his slender fingers. He pulled the cap open roughly, before pouring a few of it out of the bottle into his palm. Not even bothering for a glass of water, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them, leaving the bottle open on the table. With that, he laid down on the bed just as fluidly as he have downed the pills. All he has to do now, was to await for the darkness to consume his consciousness.

Sneak Peek...Chapter V: The Beginning of A Storm

"And one of your clients called yesterday," he spoke on, trying to fill up the silence in the room. "He need you to meet him one more time before he leave for Japan this afternoon. But since you're sick, I could go for you," He informed her about the phone call that he had received earlier in the morning when Kahoko was still asleep in her bed. He continued on, "You would better stay in bed for the rest of today. I could handle one client easily enough." He looked at her, awaiting her response, but got none. "Katherine?"

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Animearchitect: Thanks for liking the previous chapter;) I shall make your wish come true soon, ne?_

_Quincy-chan: You know now who treated her:D Oh and I updated. I admit I'm kind of slow in updating and well the pace of my story is slow too:P I'm a tortoise:D more of a turtle though._

_Leila: Wow. All the best for your dream! And I like being an independent woman:)_

_Woah: Hmm. I shall think about it XD_

_Paigeydoll: Uh, which part are you talking about? I seriously forgot part of the story XD I've a peanut-sized brain._

_Zenophobiaz:I'm updating the next chapter now! And I hope you will not grow tired of waiting for this story:P _

_Jiyu22; azumaxkahoko; purplezandestechia: Thanks for liking this chapter!_

A/N:

Once again, thank for reading. And I love you guys! On a side note, I'm getting my exam results soon, around January 10-12. Any of those days. I don't think I did well:( But nonetheless, got to face it right? Hopefully, I would be able to get into a good school. *sighs* Wish me luck? Okay, let's not bombard you guys with my worries. Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. Next chapter should be up by next week:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

This chapter is the longest I've typed I guess. So should I say 'Let the game start'? As usual, my story is still moving as slow as a snail. Funny that I like things slow. I was afraid that if I go too fast, the story would seem kind of unrealistic and too surreal and pretty impossible that time move so fast. Unless if I was writing an one-shot, it would be a slightly different case though. That said, want to know what happen to my dear Azuma? Time to read! And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER V: The Beginning of a Storm

"Kazuki... Put me down! You dumb ass," The drunken woman struggled against the man who was trying his very best to deliver her to their bed before he risked any chance at dropping her onto the ground. She was mad, mad at something or rather mad at someone. But she did not know which. Moreover, she was dead drunk. It was times like this that made her intolerable. In tolerable of everything and anything. Even things or people she loved. She could pretty much replace her love with hatred. On top of that, it was Christmas.

Dropping her on the bed like a hot potato, he rubbed his hands and patted them. Sighing, he watched his restless wife on the soft white bed. Then, he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up to a sitting position. She need some water, he decided. Three years of being her husband made him learn everything about her. If she did not have any water, she would probably have a much harder time tomorrow. A terrible hangover. And then, he would get ignored the whole day or get abused verbally by her for the whole freaking day. And he just could not manage that.

Fetching her a glass of water, he decided to explored the suite as well. The room was huge. Courtesy of his best friend again. His appearance could probably up size everything. A tiny two-person room to a hotel suite. A family car to a limousine. And god knows what. He smiled slightly before returning to his wife with the glass of water in his right hand and a wet towel in his left hand.

"Here," He made sure that she open her mouth wide, before he tilted the glass to allow the water in it to flow into her mouth. Unexpectedly, she obeyed and drank the water without fighting against him or kicking him off the bed. That happened last year. He remembered clearly that he tried to make her drink some water, and she kicked him off the bed with her heels. Sure, the woman is ruthless and violent, but still he loves her all the same. He smiled affectionately at her as he continued to watch her.

She pulled the cup away from her lips and pushed it towards her husband. Glaring at him for a brief moment, she wondered what he was thinking about that could make him produce such a radiant smile. It made her feel like kicking him off the bed. But she would rather not repeat history. The intensity of her glare lessened to just a blank stare at him. "I wonder where she is now," she mumbled softly, turning her gaze to her own hands.

Kazuki jerked away from his previous thoughts and studied his wife. Every year on this day, she would always say the same thing. Consciously or unconsciously, she would repeat the question annually. Sometimes, he would think about it and imagine his wife's best friend playing the violin somewhere to celebrate Christmas. But the truth was no one actually knew where she was. Or even if she still play the violin as her profession. Few years back, he remembered her working with Tsukimori Len on a few performances. A violin duet. They were a great pair, capable of producing such great magical sound. Or rather, Kahoko, Len and Ryoutaro were partners. They went to many musical concerts together,charming the entire crowd with just their passion for music. They were a great trio. Now, it was just reduced to a two person band. "I'm sure that she would be enjoying herself somewhere now," he whispered, somewhat wishing that it would be true.

Amou nodded lightly, "Hopefully, she is..." They watched each other silently for a while, each hoping that Kahoko was indeed alright now. After a few moments, her heavy eyelids drooped and fell shut. Kazuki pushed the few strands of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears. He knew that it must be hard for her to overcome the shock of the disappearance of her best friend, even though she did not show it, he could feel it. Then, he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the giant white blanket.

He prepared himself to go to sleep as well when he heard a shrill ringing tone. Recognizing the tune, he knew that it belonged to his wife. Seeing how she was drunk and deep asleep, he decided to pick up the phone call for her. He knew she would be upset with that,but at least, she knew what was going on with her job briefly. Which was actually better than not knowing anything. She was a journalist for a business magazine. He did not know why she chose to work in that department but oh well...

"Hello. Is this Ms Nami? I'm Kotoko Fushigatari, the new editor of the magazine." The caller politely inquired as he picked up the phone.

Shaking his head slightly, he answered in a soft tone, afraid that he would wake his wife up. "She's unable to come to the phone at his moment. I'm her husband, perhaps I could take down a message for her? I'll ask her to get back to you later," He replied smoothly.

"Oh I see. Anyway, this is rather important. Please make sure that she get this message," the caller spoke urgently, "Ms Nami told us that she is visiting America, so I assume you're in America now?"

Wondering what this got to do with the phone call, he just went along with the caller, "Yes, she is. What's the message you want me to pass along to her?"

"Alright, since this is true. We got a reliable source telling us that the stocks of the Yunoki Corporation is falling drastically at the moment. And at some point in time, it might fall to a very low price. So I hope that she could find out if this is true or not since the main branch of the Yunoki Corporation is in America. So help me pass this message along to her."

Kazuki froze for a moment. Yunoki Corporation? Azuma did not even tell him anything about his company falling into deep troubles, surely this would be a rumor right? Every time that he has asked him about how his company was doing at the moment, he would always respond that the company was doing fine. So if the company was fine, then... surely this must be not true. He shook his head slightly, he would clarify with him right now. "Alright, I'll pass along the message." He promised as he hung up the phone.

Without a second of deliberation, he stood up and exited his room as quietly as possible. He moved along the corridor to where Azuma's suite was located. He needed to find out if this was the truth or not. If that was the truth, he would... What could he do anyway? Perhaps nothing. But he knew that he has to find out no matter what.

He pressed the bell once. And waited for Azuma to open it. After a minute or so without a reply, he pressed the bell for a few more times. No reply as well. Frustrated, he knocked the door with his fists as loudly as possible. Even sufficient enough to wake up a sleeping pig. But to no avail. Wondering if he was not back yet, he flipped his phone out of the pocket and tried to phone him up. But there was no answer either. He was ready to give up, perhaps he could confront him tomorrow. That thought was stopped when he heard a sound from the room. Like something dropping onto the floor.

He tried pushing the door. But this was no movie where you could just exert some strength and the door would fly open. Instead of that, he needed the card to open the bloody damn wooden door. Just as he was panicking, he noticed two figures walking towards him.

"Hihara! What are you doing?" Ryoutaro approached him with Len by his side. Both of them seem to be returning to their hotel suite, which was next to Azuma's room. Perhaps they have gone for a drink or two after their Christmas dinner. Ryoutaro's arm was hanging over Len's shoulder, as he staggered along the corridor drunk. Kazuki knew that the pianist has probably drunk glasses and glasses of wine or beer at the hotel's bar. Same as always. It was like an annual after Christmas party event for Ryoutaro himself. It was just another cover up for the pianist himself. Everyone knew that he was almost as upset as Azuma himself at the disappearance of the female violinist. But he was not one to keep quiet about things, not like Azuma, who would keep silence about his feelings.

Kazuki moved away from the door reluctantly to where his other two fellow friends were. He moved to help Len with shouldering the weight of the pianist. "I'm trying to get Azuma to open his door. He didn't answer but I think he's in there. I heard a sound just now," he pointed to the door with his free hand. He creased his forehead as he thought about how he could open that bloody door. The object of his utmost hatred now. He turned his attention from the door to Len, who seem to be trying very hard to keep Ryoutaro's arm around him. He was still as thin like few years back. He was lean but somehow he was strong. Kazuki thought that perhaps he had been affected as well when Kahoko left. After all, all of them have loved her the same way. It was just that silly red-headed girl who did not notice anything at all. It was somehow sad. But they would have been happier if she has married Azuma than the state of matters now.

"So you're saying that you need help to open that door?" Len breathed out the words as he tugged Ryoutaro towards the door. Sure, he has not been on good terms with the pianist in high school. In fact, they were probably arch enemies, who would repel each other when they were even near each other. But somehow, they became closer to each other after they began working together with each other in concerts. Or you could say that they are bosom buddies now. They shared their worries with each other at times. But it was more so for Ryoutaro than for Len- the ice cube. It was not that they were uninterested in girls, but more like they preferred to keep themselves busy with no spare time for things like dating. That said, they were still bachelors.

Len shrugged away Ryoutaro's arm, letting him fall onto the carpeted floor along with Kazuki. All these years, and yet Len is still the same. He just could not give a slightest damn to anything else except to pay attention to the most important task at hand. "Tsuki..moriii! Lee-en. Len. How dare you throw me on the floor! Just you wait, blue-headed jellyfish..." Ryoutaro mumbled as he hit the ground flat on his ass. As usual, Len ignored the pianist and turned his attention away from him to face the door. From his jeans' pocket, he pulled up a rectangular piece of card before sliding it into the opening of the door's card detector.

"Tsukimori kun? You've the card?" Kazuki asked from the ground as he tried to shove the drunk green headed man off him onto the ground. He was excited and fascinated by his new realization, forgetting all about his groaning drunk friend. He jumped out from the ground and followed Len into Azuma's suite through the opened door, leading them straight into the 'living room'. "Azuma, you in there?" He shouted into the room as he moved alongside Len. His voice bounced off the ceilings and walls, forming echos that prolonged his question.

Len moved off in another direction, away from the trumpeter. While Kazuki was busy wondering around the spacious living room, and even to the extent of looking under the sofa,Len pushed over the door to the bed room. He has an inkling that Azuma would be in his bedroom. After all, normal people like him sleep in at the right time. Unless you are talking about an over active Hihara or a crazy idiot like Tschuira. Len would not even stay up late if not for the fact that Ryoutaro had challenged him once again, saying that if he did not go along with him, he was probably a male who was not man enough to be a male. He did not exactly get what the pianist meant, but the grin on his face just pissed him off. Perhaps he meant that he was not a male? But he was, Len was certain. Shaking his head, he realized he was annoyed. _Concentrate, Len. _

Upon entering the room, the word that registered in his head was the word Mess. A coat was left on the carpeted floor, along with a comb and some other toiletries all scattered on the floor. Len took notice of the obstacles on the floor, before making his way in the room, trying to search for the missing man. It was not a difficult task. He found him almost immediately, lying on the bed with his face down. Len stood next to the bed and began to pull the man, trying to give him some space to breathe. He has always found this purple-haired man to be sleeping in such a manner. After Kazuki has gotten married and became busy with his wife, Len has almost became Azuma's closest friend. To be more exact,they were more like business partners though.

"Damn it," he whispered under his breath as he caught sight of a label-less bottle on the bedside and a few tablets lying on the bed and the floor. He knew enough to recognize what those were. "Hihara senpai!" He shouted, flustered as he tried to examine his friend. It has been one too many times when his senior has taken a number of sleeping pills and ended up being examinated by several doctors in the middle of the nights. The first time he overdosed, Len has pretty much lost his calm by trying to phone up a doctor in the middle of the night. Somehow, he would have rather his senior get drunk like Ryoutaro instead of consuming sleeping pills, which might just get him into a coma.

A slightly confused Kazuki rushed into the room, stepping on the items on the ground. "What happened?" He asked as he watched Len stomped into the washroom with a glass in his hand. His best friend was lying unconscious on the bed, his hair was all over his face and his clothes were crumpled and crinkled up. He was a mess himself.

"He took a couple of sleeping pills," Len whispered harshly as he returned to the room with a glass of cold tap water in his hand. He moved briefly to where Kazuki's best friend was and splashed the whole cup of water in his face. Kazuki's eyes widened as he watched. "Sit him up!" Len commanded as he moved back to the washroom to refill the glass.

Kazuki pulled Azuma up into a sitting position, and leaned him back on the bed frame. Why did Azuma take sleeping pills? He almost wanted to voice his question out, but thought better of it. Instead, he asked Len as he watched the violinist splashed another cup straight onto Azuma's face, "What do we do now?" In fact, he was pretty frightened of what was going to happen to his best friend since he was still lying there like a dead log.

Len ignored his question and started patting Azuma's back rather hardly. After a few attempts, the said man spitted up a few tablets as he opened his eyes to look at his two friends. He realized the wetness of his clothes and immediately knew what has happened. He has overdosed again, Len has once again came to his rescue. Sure enough, Azuma was convinced that he was a pitiful and pathetic man. Using one of his slender hands, he brushed his hair away from his face and breathed out heavily. He closed his eyes, ashamed to face Len. "Sorry," He whispered softly, still with his eyes closed.

Len shook away his apology and stared at the man lying on the bed. "Azuma," He addressed the man by his first name. To be honest, Len did not know what he could do for this man. There was nothing which he could have done which Azuma could not have done so. Searching for Kahoko was one of those things. The man lifted his head to face him with a pained expression. "Have you ever considered that I may not be there every time you decide to overdose on sleeping pills?" Len asked as he crossed his arms. "Do you know that all of us have been worried for you all this while?" He continued to spit out. This was unlike the Len that Kazuki knew. For once, he actually sounded like he could care about something other than music.

"I'm sorry for making you worry for me," Azuma sighed as his head drooped to face the bed again. Looking around his room made him feel even more irritated with himself. It was a gigantic mess. And those pills...

Len moved up towards him, placing his hands on his shoulders, forcing Azuma to look at him. "I don't need your apology. What I need is for you to see clearly for yourself. That we understand what you've been through," He muttered softly, as Kazuki watched on at the corner of the room.

Unexpectedly, Azuma pushed Len away as soon as he finished his sentence. "You will never be able to understand all this! She left me at the altar! Did she leave you there? She promised to stay by my side for the rest of our lives. She didn't! She has to disappear at that moment!I've... I've lost everything! You don't understand!" He shouted as he stood up from the bed and pulled the collars of Len's shirt, almost strangling him in the process. Frightened, Kazuki reached forward to pry his best friend's fingers off the violinist's shirt. He then pushed Azuma back onto the bed, setting himself in between the both of them.

Len coughed, as he gasped for air. "Rest well," He spat out coldly and walked out of the room, not bothering to bade goodbye to the flutist. Kazuki stared after the retreating figure of the violinist, then turned his attention back to Azuma. After watching him silently for a moment, he turned and left him alone in the room. He could ask him about his company when... when things were not as bad as they were now. Though he has a feeling as if that day may never arrive.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, she tried to shield her eyes from all that brightness by placing a hand over her eyes. Wait... Wait just a second. Why was the room so bright? Is it a morning already? Flustered, she sat straight up on her bed. Blood rushed up her head, causing her to sway and fall back down onto the bed. "Ouch," She moaned, holding her head with her left hand. Curse the caffeine for that.

"Katherine?" She turned her head to where the door was located to see Michael standing next to it with a tray in his hand. She blushed as soon as she spotted him. She has clearly remembered herself of being a little far more emotional than she should be, which was really embarrassing of her in her own opinion. Shaking away her own thoughts, she smiled at him pleasantly and sat up on the bed successfully. He walked over to her bed and set the tray down onto her bed carefully. "Breakfast delivery by Mr Michael," he joked as he handed her a fork and a knife to her.

She paused as she stared at the breakfast dish. An omelet egg and two sausages and a bun. "Thank you," she murmured to him, all the while staring at her breakfast. She has nearly said it out loud-about how it felt so surreal. A breakfast in bed. Prepared by Azuma. She shook her head. It was wrong to think of that. Azuma was no longer there. It was as if his face was replaced by Michael, she missed him. Even if everything that reminded her of him was gone, she would still remember him. Even if years passed and they changed, she would still recognized him. Even if he did not exist anymore in her world, she would still care for him. In fact, her feelings were still buried deep down in her heart. And she realized... she still love him. Even when she should not. It was wrong. Numbly, she cut a sausage into shorter pieces and picked one up and stuffed it into her mouth.

"How is it? Good, huh?" Michael grinned as he watched her. Somehow, he knew that she was not paying any attention to him even though he was the only one in the room right now. But he felt that he somehow did not have the rights to ask her about what was on her mind. He smiled when she nodded. "That's good. You'll be out of bed by tomorrow if you get well by today," he reassured her,wondering if she was worried about her job.

She lifted her head up and gazed at him, still buried in her thoughts. "Oh," she mumbled, picking up another slice of sausage with her fork.

"And one of your clients called yesterday," he spoke on, trying to fill up the silence in the room. "He need you to meet him one more time before he leave for Japan this afternoon. But since you're sick, I could go for you," He informed her about the phone call that he had received earlier in the morning when Kahoko was still asleep in her bed. He continued on, "You would better stay in bed for the rest of today. I could handle one client easily enough." He looked at her, awaiting her response, but got none. "Katherine?"

She was confused by her own feelings that she has thought were missing since she arrived in America. She did not want them at all. They were interfering with her now. She has gotten herself a new life. A life where she could live peacefully. Wasn't that what she wanted when she left five years ago? She felt a tap on her shoulders and jerked. "Yes?" She asked, looking at Michael.

He smiled at her and paused in whatever he was going to say. Perhaps he should avoid telling her about her work now. Who know if she would just go ahead and met up with the client? All in the name of work. "Nothing," he said, "Rest well. I'll see you later." He stood up from the bed and left the room quietly with the tray in hand.

Kahoko watched him and nodded. She did not want to care about anything now. Sometimes, she want to feel as if she was a school girl who has just broken up with her boyfriend. It would be something normal between girlfriends. Breaking up and then getting caught into another relationship. And didn't people always say that there was no use in crying over spilled milk? She is still young and … Feeling a little hopeless over herself, she slink-ed down back into bed and covered the blanket over her head to keep out the brightness. She just need a sleep to get over everything, she figured. When she awake the next time, she would be free of worries and her feelings resetted.

* * *

He sat at the very same seat as yesterday in the cafe. He wondered if she would come today. He need to see her one last time to confirm for himself that she was indeed not Kahoko. He would forget all about her after meeting her this time and take her as his lawyer, he promised himself last night. If only she would show up... And not get his hopes up.

"Mr Yunoki?" He jerked out of his thoughts to look at the man who has called out to him. He wondered who he was. This man certainly looked masculine to him. Tall, broad-shouldered, good looks. In short, a prefect man would be what Amou Nami would have classified him as. He shook his head. This was not the moment to think about what that airhead journalist has always commented about. It was ridiculous to him anyway. Now looking at this man who was standing in front of him, he wondered who he was. He nodded, silently acknowledging who he was.

The black haired man smiled and settled down into the seat opposite him. "I'm Michael Johnson. Perhaps you still remember me from the phone call I made you previously?" Michael asked and extended out his hand to Azuma.

Azuma nodded and returned a pleasant smile in return. "Of course, I do. Nice to meet you, Mr Johnson," He reached out to shake his hand with Michael. He wondered where was the female lawyer whom he has met yesterday. Maybe she really was Kahoko? He did not know what to think of it.

"I apologized for the absence of Katherine. She's feeling unwell, so I've took it upon myself to attend to this meeting with you. Sorry about that," Michael explained, as if he was able to read Azuma's mind. Then, he proceeded to take out a file from the backpack that he has brought along with him. Flipping it open, he laid it out on the table before him. "So what's the purpose of this meeting?" He asked bluntly, pushing the sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Although there were not much sunlight in here, he did not need fans or paparazzi to come running up to him right now. In short, he wanted to get this meeting over and done with and get the hell out of this place.

Sensing the urgency of the man seated right across him, he smirked. Well, isn't this man uncomfortable with him now? "I just wanted to pass these documents to Ms Johnson," he presented the documents to Michael, urging him to take a look at them. Strangely, he found himself scanning the appearance of the black haired man. He did not resemble the other Johnson he knew. Was he something more... something more than just a sibling or a cousin?

"Oh right. I'm not in charge of your case, so I'm not really aware of the information of your case. I'll get Katherine to look it through. And perhaps get back to you as soon as possible?" He asked, closing the documents. By then, Azuma was thinking along the lines of... Is she married? And why the familiar addressing of 'Katherine'? Michael watched his customer as he watched him. "Excuse me, Mr Yunoki? I've something on after this," he prompted Azuma.

"Oh, sorry about that. Sure. I hope that your wife get well soon," He said politely as he got up from his seat. He approached the counter to pay for the bills before Michael could give him a proper reply. Michael looked after his retreating figure. _My wife? _He wished. Shaking his head at the impossibility of it, he left the cafe with the documents in his backpack.

Sneak Peek...Chapter VI: The Cruelty of Fate

Len ran his slender fingers through his blue hair and then settled both of his hands on the desk. He scanned the man sitting in front of him for a moment and furrowed his brows. "What is this?" He asked coldly as he pushed the card towards Azuma.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Abi: Haha, I cannot read Spanish. But yahoo translator did the work for me:) Thank you for leaving me a review and I hope you won't lose interest in this story!_

_Paigeydoll: The description of the story says it all I guess. I love happily-ever-after endings by the way;)_

_Krissy: Thank for reviewing. Hopefully, I do write well and meet up to your expectations!_

_Leila: Thanks for all the reviews you've given me! I love you XD_

_purplezandestechia: Yes, the Azuma in the last chapter seem really suicidal. -Feels worried for him-_

_Azumaxkahoko: He is sad. But I'm he will be happy soon enough. Oh I gave him a hug on your behalf!_

_Zenophobiaz: I've always love your long comments! It keeps me going on! SO a big thanks to you!_

_Quincy-chan: Somehow, I find your name really cute. Erm,the answer to your question about the paying part: the others wanted Azuma to join them for the Christmas party, so they tried to use the 'paying' excuse to get him to join them! I hope that the reason I gave seem reasonable to you!_

A/N:

Azuma think too much again. Sometimes, I think when you consider something too much, it may also a problem, it makes you kind of paranoid. I'm kind of paranoid recently. I guessed it cannot be helped when you're waiting for your results like me. God bless me man. Okay, that's all for now. The next chapter would be shorter. (I know that because I'm done with it! As in the next chapter.) But still, I will try to update weekly. Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. Next chapter should be up by next week:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

As usual, thanks for all the reviews! I've a personal reply for each of you.. At the bottom! A fairly short chapter for the sixth one. Sorry about that! Anyway, here's it. And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

CHAPTER VI: The Cruelty of Fate

She moved her body slightly to the left of the bed and snuggled further into her warm nest. After another moment or two, she stretched her arms above her head and slumped her face into the soft pillow. Breathing in deeply, she smelled the scent of her shampoo. It felt comfortable, yet it did not feel right to her. Feeling frustrated again, she kicked the blanket away from herself and sat up on the big bed. When she first open her eyes, all she see was darkness. Pitch-black dark. Stumbling out of her bed, she moved to where she assumed the curtains were. She reached out her hands in front of her and began to feel where the curtains were. Once she caught it, she tugged it open to reveal the dark night sky.

"Hmm," She mumbled to herself as she open the windows to let in some fresh air. Taking another deep breath, she looked out of the window at the sky. It was enshrouded with countless brilliantly glittering stars, as if it was an art piece. She shrugged and continued to watch out for the twinkling star. The unique bright star. He has once told her that it was a planet, but not a star. She smiled at that thought. And he has said that he was like that particular 'star', even though he was a normal person like everyone around her, he was certain he was special to her, just like that 'star'. She has blushed hard at that comment. It was useless to think about it now, right? He was no longer her special star anymore.

She turned her back on the window and stepped back to where her bed was,only to halt in her steps when she noticed a brown envelope lying on her bedside table. Filled with curiosity, she bent and picked up the envelope with her hands. After settling herself down on the edge of her bed, she flipped out the cover of the envelope and retrieved the documents from within it. "Azuma?" She whispered softly to herself, her heart thumping hard against her chest.

Holding the papers firmly in her hands, she read it through quickly. More information regarding the 'black sheep' of his company. Perhaps an insider job, she guessed. But the evidence was not sufficient. There must be someone who was pulling the strings behind the scenes. Someone must be playing a game with Azuma, she figured. She need yo figure it out. And no, she was not a spy. She was a lawyer. Sighing, she reached the last page of the document. Wait a minute... 'Please contact me with the number scribbled below after you finished reading this.' What is that? Isn't this the contact number of Japan branch? "Did... Did he return?" She muttered coldly, dazed.

She dropped the envelope and the papers on the floor as she extended her fingers to pick up a tiny scrap of paper attached to the bedside lamp. 'I met with your client-Mr Yunoki on behalf of you this afternoon. I hope you don't mind. I've placed the documents on the table, take a look. Rest well. -Michael.' Grabbing the paper tightly to her chest, she began to take in the information provided to her slowly. So Michael met with him today? Why didn't he tell her? But then even if he did, what will she do?

Standing up from the bed, she moved to her dressing table to look for her phone. She spotted the pink object and flipped it open to press in the number written on the previous document. She stared at the screen and began to wonder if she should really phone him up. She should not, because she might miss him. She have to, because... Because she was his lawyer. Convinced by the latter thought, she pressed the green button and listened to the beeping tones.

"Yunoki Corporation. Japan Branch. May I help you?" The receiver-obviously a female, asked in a polite tone.

Kahoko paused and listened to the woman speak in Japanese. If she did speak to her in this language, he might figure out sooner or later. Maybe... English would be a better choice. "Hello. Could you speak English?" She asked in her fluent English, keeping out her Japanese accent.

"Yes. May I know what is the purpose of your call?" The woman replied in English, with a slight Japanese accent. Kahoko smiled. She remembered how terrible she was when she first started speaking English in America. Michael has laughed at her strange accent and the English words that she has invented herself- some sort of Japanese-English words.

Shaking away the irrelevant thoughts, she concentrated on the phone call itself. "I'm Ms Katherine Johnson. Could I speak to Mr Yunoki Azuma? He should be waiting for my call," she informed the woman, tapping her fingers against the dressing table. She glanced at the wall clock to see the time in America. 01.09am. It should be around 6pm over there, she calculated waiting for a response.

"I'll connect your call to his office immediately," the woman replied after a series of typing noise over the phone. Perhaps she was typing her very own name into her computer, she guessed. While waiting for her phone call to be transferred, she unlocked her drawer to pull out a notebook. Who knows what he need to tell her regarding the case? She picked out her favourite black pen and waited patiently.

A tired voice greeted her after the beeping stopped, "Ms Johnson? I'm sorry for the long wait." Then, there was the noise of the shuffling of some papers, some crushing and maybe of something dropping onto the floor? Somehow, she could imagine how messy his office would be. That was how his room was-messy and untidy, even though he has maids to do all the cleaning. Then, a soft curse. She wondered if he was burdened with work that he himself could not manage. She has always told him not to push himself too hard, but he was never one to listen anyway. _Stubborn man_, she thought. "Sorry about that," he apologised again.

"It's alright. Is there something that you need to speak to me about the case?" She asked calmly as she doodled on the notebook. Something flowery.

There was a slight pause after she spoke. "I've just received some more information about the case. But I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to talk to you about it over the phone. I was warned that the office might be bugged, so I hope you can understand how bad the situation is now," He explained. A hint of frustration was detected as she listened to him. He was stressed, she was certain about it. But now she thought about it, how was she going to help him in his case then? Just when she was thinking up some solutions to the problem, he spoke, "So I'm thinking that perhaps you could come to meet up with me in Japan and help me in this case until it is over?" Kahoko paused, dumbfounded. As if he sensed her hesitation, he tried to reassured her, "Of course, I'll pay for your air plane tickets and pay for your expenses during the whole duration."

What was he talking about now? She was confused. Did he really need her there for the case? Or was he trying to expose her for who she really was? But then again. If she said no to him, there would be more reasons to point out her real identity. And who was she kidding again? She has always want to return to Japan to take a look at her family, even if she could not reveal herself to them. And... She still wanted to see him again. Without any further consideration, she nodded, "When do you need me to reach Japan?"

He almost gasped as he heard her asked that question. Was that a yes? "I'll arrange for two airplane tickets. You should be here with your assistant last-est by next week," He answered, flipping through the whole stack of papers lying lifelessly on his desk. Sure, he was exhausted by the endless paper works and meetings he has to attend daily. But this was after all his responsibility now. Other than taking a day off yesterday, he has plunged himself right into his work after one day of rest.

"Alright. I'll see you next week then," she replied and ended the call. He placed down his phone onto the table, and stared blankly at the papers. What has he done so far? Ignored Shoko during the whole flight and even after that. Then, he avoided all her calls,asking his receptionist to turn her or her calls away. And this morning, his Grandmother reprimanded him for losing sight of the situation of the company and for not attending to the needs of Shoko. In short, he was frustrated and pissed if he could add. His Grandmother has ordered him to have dinner with her future daughter-in-law tonight. And he could not possibly disobey her. He sighed and stood up from his chair, moving to where the full-length window was. He stood there for a while, watching the busy traffic downstairs. Life is just as complicated as those traffic junctions.

The phone sitting on his desk rang again. Stepping away from the windows, he returned to where the desk was. He pressed the tiny grey button at the bottom right hand corner of the phone to enable the loud speaker. "Mr Yunoki, a man who called himself as Tsukimori Len is asking to enter your office right now," the receptionist spoke in a rather annoyed tone. Azuma frowned. Len must have shot that woman his ice glare and threatened her with that. It was a mystery to him as to how a man with such charisma could annoy woman to this extent. And now... what was his purpose in visiting him during office hours? Len has always been a workaholic, just like him. "Let him up," he granted the permission and returned to sit on his chair.

Not long after, a flustered Len barged into his office. He was not his usual self. It was as if he was possessed by something. Before Azuma could even ask for the reason as to why he appeared so, the said man threw a gold rectangular card onto his messy desk. Azuma glanced up from the card to the man, "What is it?"

Len ran his slender fingers through his blue hair and then settled both of his hands on the desk. He scanned the man sitting in front of him for a moment and furrowed his brows. "What is this?" He asked coldly as he pushed the card towards Azuma.

Curious and slightly irked by the violinist, he picked it up in his hands and flipped it around. Once he looked at the front, he was stunned for a while. Recovering from his shock, he turned the card to the back and peeled open the enclosed card. He unfolded it before reading the contents in it...

_Dear Relatives and Friends,_

_You are cordially invited to _

_Azuma Yunoki's & Shoko Fuyumi's_

_wedding on the 11__th__ January 2011 _

_at The Sakura Hotel._

_With love,_

_Azuma & Shoko_

"Azuma, what's the meaning of this?" Len asked quietly as he sat down on the chair opposite Azuma. For one, he did not know Azuma returned the feelings that Shoko had for him. Secondly, he did not even dream that the both of them have advanced that fast into their relationship. Thirdly, he have once believed that Azuma would never get over Kahoko so easily and perhaps he might be one to wait for her return. Now, he was left as confused as ever.

Azuma himself knew that this might just be a plan hatched by both his Grandmother and Shoko after reading the card. The more things happened, the more he lost his sense of the things he was supposed to be doing. But somehow, he thought that this was inevitable. It would have happened sooner or later. Who knew when it was going to happen? Except he did not think it would be this fast... Perhaps it might even be good for him to have this marriage. It is time for it already, wasn't it? He was not getting any younger anyway. And he owed it to Shoko. She has waited for him long enough and that day he has hurt her unintentionally by rejecting her. If he could pay her back this way,then so be it. It was time to surrender to his fate... "Isn't it stated clearly here?" He answered Len clearly, closing the card.

Len shook his head. He could not believe it. So this whole marriage thing was for real? He had forgotten all about Kahoko? Shaking his head again, he retrieved the card from the table and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans.Then, he turned and walked off in the direction of the door. He pulled it opened and paused in his steps. "By the way, I would not be attending your wedding," His voice ringed like a bell and he left the room quietly, leaving Azuma staring after his retreating figure.

The moment his friend left, he shoved the papers on the desk onto the floor with his right hand. He might as well admit that his life was no longer his. Everything he has done so far had been for nothing either. In the end, everything had returned to the way they had been once. Maybe this was his fate. He sighed softly. "Then so be it."

"So you want me to go with you to Japan to assist you with the case?" Michael asked as he caught the apple in his hands. Kahoko has started throwing apples out straight at him for not telling her that he has actually went to meet her 'important' client when she was not feeling well. Michael placed the last apple into the plastic container on the table and turned to smile at her. He pretended to stroke his chin as if he has a beard, "Hmm. I've a job lined up for me during that period of time though."

Kahoko scrunched up her face as she thought about what he has just said to her. That would mean she would be all alone in Japan and she did not like it at all. She had a bad feeling that something bad might just happen in Japan when she was there. "Then... Never mind. I guessed I could handle it all by myse-"

"The job is in Japan," Michael interrupted, "coincidentally." He winked playfully at her and watched her for her reaction. Her face was blank and then a wave of realization hit her and finally she gave him a smile. "That would mean I could go with you," he confirmed, walking over to where she was now sitting on the sofa. He sat down next to her and patted her head affectionately, "How about thanking me?"

Kahoko looked up at him, puzzled. "Ehhh. How do I thank you?" She asked innocently.

He pointed to his right cheek with his index finger. "A thank you kiss would do," he answered as if it was no big deal. Kahoko stared at him, frozen in her position. What did he say he wanted from her again? "Come on, Katherine... Don't tell me you would not even show your gratitude to me?" He continued teasing her, "You're really ungrateful." He sulked as he placed his right arm over her right shoulder.

Embarrassed, Kahoko reached up and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek before shrugging off his arm and hurried into her room. How could he have asked that of her? She flushed red hot as she threw herself onto her bed, trying to bury herself into her bed. "God, what have I done?" She muttered, her face turning a brighter shade of red.

Meanwhile, Michael sat on the sofa like he had just struck a gold pot of gold. He touched his cheek and smiled like a fool. Though he would never look like a fool no matter how much he smiled, in fact he looked like a god-like person. That was why he was a model in the first place. Wasn't that right? Thus, he has finally concluded that going with her to Japan was probably a good choice he has made. Not only did he get a kiss from her, and he might just get to spend some time with her. Shaking his head to shake away those thoughts, he picked up his Iphone and scrolled down his contacts book. "I'll take up the job you offered me yesterday," he muttered into the phone.

Sneak Peek...Chapter VII: The Unexpected Coincidence

"Michael, welcome! And who is this lady you had said you'd bring along with y-" The lady stopped short as she spotted the red-headed girl walking behind the man. She studied the girl closely, not blinking her eyes. She knew she did not get the wrong person... She might just be back finally.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Zenophobia: Oh my! I just fell in love with your reviews every time! Oh, I have always thought that Len and Azuma seem a little alike, but in a slightly different way. Len is quiet and Azuma just has another 'fake' side of him. After all, they both have something hidden within them. And you've got it right about the reason as to why Len has Azuma's key! One strawberry for you! And about the caffeine, I've decided to push it all to the later part. 'Good things are always saved for the last part', I hope I got the quote correct! "Wink* _

_PaigeyDoll: They're meeting up in the next chapter _

_AzumaxKahoko: Yes! Yes! I know right?_

_Quincy-chan: I love Len that way! Haha, an idiot Azuma:D Thanks for your many reviews!_

_Leila: D': But fear not! They're meeting up next chapter! _

_Kaila: Thanks for your review! I hope so too.._

A/N:

I have received my results back! By the way, I'm from Singapore XD 'O' Level results to be exact, if you know what that is. I'm fine with my results I guessed, starting school in 4 days' time! And I've chosen a Junior College if you're interested! Haha, I'll be finding out where I'll be posted on Wednesday. Hopefully, I get into my dream JC! Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. Next chapter should be up by next week or first week of February- Chinese New Year soon! Red Packets .:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Hello again! Happy Lunar New Year! The Year of Rabbit! I am a dog by the way! (Guess my age) So... Where are my red packets? Anyway, my Lunar new year present to all of you here! And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter VII: The Unexpected Coincidence

"Azuma, I would think that white look better on you than black. And black is not an auspicious colour too." The old lady seated comfortably in a red throne seat commented from the corner of the spacious room. Azuma turned away from the mirror and strode off in the direction of the changing room. For the nth time. It was not as if he did not have an opinion on what he was wearing himself, but rather he did not really want to care what he has on. He guessed he could just play along with his Grandmother and humored her. At least, it would be better than having to face Shoko and feel guilty.

He shrugged off the black Armandi suit and picked up another white suit, which was hanging on the door. Putting it on, he thought about the many tasks he still has to accomplish for today. The situation of his company was not improving, neither did he find out who was the one sabotaging him. But all he knew was... His enemy was trying to play around with him. What his goal was? He did not know. "At least, he sent me a message, didn't he?" He smiled bitterly as he thought of the email message he received that morning. Something along the line of 'Be careful of your every steps, who knows what would happen next? S.Y. ' And who was this person who addressed himself as S.Y. ? He was never good at guessing games. Now, he was left as puzzled as ever.

He then stepped out of the dressing room to see his Grandmother and Shoko speaking to each other as if they were really close. If she was Kahoko, it would have been perfect. Shaking his head to shake away those useless thoughts, he wore a smile on his face instead and approached them. "You look beautiful," he complimented Shoko as he took in the sight of her in a white dress. Somehow, it looked weirdly familiar to him. As if... it was the very same dress Kahoko had on her wedding day.

"Is there something wrong, Azuma?" Shoko asked innocently as he stared at her dress intently. She proceeded to give him a tiny hug and flashed her angelic smile at him. A petite lady came up towards her to help her with adjusting the tiara which was sitting upon her head. She has grown out her hair to shoulder-length. It has kind of made her appear more feminine in a way than before. She watched Azuma as he returned a smile back towards her and shook his head. She noticed how he was about to say something to her when he pulled out a vibrating phone from his pocket and excused himself.

He turned away from them both and proceeded to move off to a quieter place to answer his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Shoko glaring into his back. But... perhaps he was just hallucinating about that. Shoko was not someone like that. Accepting the phone call, he listened to the caller attentively, wondering who it could be. "Azuma Yunoki speaking," He stated clearly into the phone as he looked out of the full length skyscrapers.

* * *

"Oh good afternoon, Mr Yunoki. Michael here. We had just arrived in Japan," He informed Azuma in his fluent English. His eyes searched for a certain red head as he tugged his black luggage along with him out to the arrival hall. In some way or other, he has lost sight of where she has gone. He knew that she would be fine, since she was a sensible and logical person, there was nothing much that he should worry about. But he just fear for her. He always felt as if that there were danger lurking around and it just had not caught up with her yet. That was certainly how he felt when he first met her. Always walking around one pace faster than the others; that was her. One day, everything would just come catching up to her. And he wanted to be around her if it was to ever happen. Protective was perhaps the word that perfectly define how he felt.

He halted in his steps when he approached the exit. Letting go of his luggage, he let it stand alone on the floor. "I'll get my assistant to arrange a meeting with you and Ms Katherine as soon as possible. And about where both of you will be staying duri-" Michael coughed softly to interrupt him in the middle of the sentence as he thought about what he had arranged before he and Kahoko left for Japan.

"Mr Yunoki, thank you for your thorough consideration. We're truly appreciative of what you've done to try to accommodate us for this trip. But we had taken care of all the trivial matters, so it's alright. Then, we shall meet up with you soon, I assume?" Michael asked, waving his free hand up high in the crowd when he noticed Kahoko lost in the middle of the floor with her bulky red luggage. Without bothering for an answer from Azuma, he hung up the call and moved back into the crowd to find her. Moving quickly through the crowd, he finally reached her, "Finally found you."

Kahoko turned abruptly when she realised someone touched her hand, which was lying on the handle of her luggage. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Her lips pulling into a smile, she hugged him and muttered into his chest softly, "Thank you."

Puzzled by her sudden closeness, he raised an eyebrow as he wrapped her into a hug. "For what?" He asked just as softly into her hair. Perhaps they did look like a loving couple in the crowds of people, since a little boy whistled as he passed by them.

Kahoko blushed and pulled away from him. Her face turning into a deeper shade of red, she smiled sheepishly. "For finding me," She looked away from him as if she was a young girl in love. Then, she grabbed her luggage and pulled it behind her. True, she was honest when she said that she was grateful that he found her. She has been afraid of being left out or forgotten after she has left everything behind. Maybe all she has left now was nothing more than people around her. Michael, Mr Johnson and maybe their little puppy back home. And Alice she guessed.

He nodded silently. He knew that when she said something out of nothing and then turned away from his gaze, she just simply did not want to tell him anything more about it. That was probably why he did not really understand her as much as he thought he should since they had been living together for five whole years. Somehow, he understood. Everyone has something that they do not want others to know about, right? Privacy is the word. And he was not much of a busybody to begin with. His policy was probably-if someone did not want to tell him something, he would not ask. Following Kahoko out of the airport, he pulled the giant Prada sunglasses down to sit on his nose. If he could, one less paparazzi would make a whole lot difference to the length of time he need to make it out of here.

She stopped as she exited the airport. Whispering anxiously, she turned to face him again, "Guess you do have a lot of followers, huh?" What she has been worrying about has certainly came true. Reporters were surrounding the outside of the airport. And she was pretty sure that the other exits would be surrounded with as many reporters as there were here as well. Just as she was about to ask him to go back into the airport and wait till the situation calm down, a few men dressed in black began to pick up their luggage for them and another few hurried them towards a black limousine parked at the side of the road. She tried to struggle against their grip, but it was futile after all.

Once they were trapped in a limousine, Michael grinned at Kahoko as he watched her frowned worriedly. Perhaps she thought they were kidnapped by some 'unknown mysterious evil-looking' man, that would be the exact words she would have thought of. Living with her for five whole years had thought him that her pathway of thinking was slightly.. 'unique'. He turned his attention from her face before he lost his control and start laughing at her face. Before he could even attempt to do that, he felt a slight tug on his arm, and he looked at the red-headed lady. Looking extremely flustered. "What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"We've just got trapped in this car.. And all you've got to say is 'What'?" She whispered in a shocked tone. Kahoko could not understand what was going on now. All she could have thought of was..they need to get out of here. As soon as possible. She released her tight grip on his arm, and turned to look out of the car window. If she remembered correctly, they were now on one of the express ways. They could not possibly get out of the vehicle now, unless she want a death. Flustered, she fidgeted in her seat while thinking hard about where the end of this road led to. She knew she would remembered it if she thought hard enough. Although it was just a short five years away from her homeland, she had tried not to think of anything that was related to Japan.

Michael smiled briefly before calling out to her to catch her attention, "Katherine?" Kahoko jerked away from her thoughts to look up at him with a frown. "Well, the thing is these people are sent by one of my associates that I've worked for before," he admitted as he watched her face. To his amusement, her facial expression changed to one with anger and then embarrassment then to pure curiosity again.

Kahoko was lost for a moment. So.. he was teasing her all along? Somehow, he reminded her of a certain someone. Someone who has always loved teasing her ever since they had known each other in high school. Even though he teased her, she liked him all the same. Shaking her head again, she wondered what he was doing right now. Probably looking through a whole stack of documents again? "I'll call Mr Yunoki to ask him about the case now then, since we're kind of trapped in here," she muttered to the man sitting next to her. In a way or another, she thought that she seem like she was convincing herself for a reason to call him.

Michael shook his head, "I've call him up just now. He'll get in touch with us soon." And he looked out of the window at his side. He has a job the next day for a company he was closely associated with. Although he has worked with the company for a few times, he was not sure what they wanted him to do for this job once again. The female director of the company has rather unique taste, he might have added. He pulled out his tiny notepad from his designer bag pack and flipped it to today's date. _Meet Mrs Tsukimori at 8pm-Tsukimori Music Company (Japan's branch)..._

Kahoko turned away from him and stared down at her interlaced fingers. Then what was she supposed to do in Japan then? Wait for his phone call dumbly? For God's sake, she was not a love sick fool. She has things to do. Like what though? She clenched her fists and furrowed her brows inn concentration. No matter what she came up with, it always ended up to one person...

One: Visit your friends.

But they were not her friends anymore. Katherine Johnson did not have friends in Japan. And... would they even take her as her friends? They would blame her for leaving Azuma... Azuma. Right.

-Abort option one.-

Two: Visit your special one.

The first thing that came to her mind consisted of only one word: Azuma. It was impossible anyway.

-Abort option two.-

Three: Visit your dear Godmother.

Her Godmother. Misa Hamai or Mrs Tsukimori. She has guided her along and given her tips as if she was her own daughter. But if she was to visit her, she would alert Tsukimori Len, who would alert Azuma. So...

-Abort option three.-

Four: Visit her family.

Her parents would be happy. And they would alert Azuma. And... that could not happen.

-Abort option four.-

Five: Visit Seiso Academy.

She could go there and take a walk. Except that she has a few... if not many junior admirers who admire her violin playing. She was certain that everyone knew of her disappearance since they had invited most of them to their wedding. Even with most of them graduated... her photo in the school-classified as 'Missing' would not help. She knew that... as the news had reported that the members of her Alma Mater would not give up until they has found her. If they found her, that means Azuma would realise who she is.

-Abort option five.-

She sighed. Other than shopping, she has nothing to do. And she did not feel like shopping either. But she really want to visit somebody. Crossing her arms across her chest, she listened to the Japanese radio station. Apparently, it was the 'News' time. She closed her eyelids and listened to it droned on endlessly... "Next up, there's been rumors about the price of the shares of Yunoki's Coporation falling drastically. If you've any news about it, please call in," She frowned and shut her eyelids tightly as she listened on. "Recently, there's been many reports of stalkers following mere strangers secretly and the number of robberies cases are on the rise..." Almost as suddenly, her eyelids flitted open. _Stalkers..._

* * *

After taking a quick shower in her hotel suite, she dressed herself up in a simple white bulky shirt and a faded blue jeans. On top of that, she wore a black wig on her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she found herself staring at a lady with short black hair. Maybe a little make-up would do her job of looking like a middle-aged woman. Satisfied with her disguise, she took out a large recycled bag that she received from a shop owner just now and proceeded to open the fridge. Smiling to herself, she retrieved all the canned drinks from the fridge and dropped them into the bag. "Genius," she mumbled to herself. Before she left the room, she placed on a pair of spectacles.

Making sure not to make too much noise, she picked her way down the elevator as if she was a typical middle-aged lady who was apparently... according to herself, on her way to sell some drinks. Fearing that it might not be convincing enough, she entered a convenience store in the hotel and purchased a few more bottles and cans of drinks. To be exact, twenty-eight. Tugging on to a heavy bag, she exited the hotel and approached the bus stop. She knew which buses she could take to reach where she wanted to go...

During the whole bus trip, people shot her weird stares. A lady with over thirty cans of drinks. It was as if she was so thirsty, that she need to consume that much. Worried that her wig would fall off, she made sure to pat the wig too many a times along the journey to make people think that she was obsessed with her bizarre hairstyle or perhaps she did not wash her hair for a few days. After a ride of fourty-five minute, she got off the vehicle.

"This isn't stalking," she murmured to herself, "it is called... Operation Secret." She moved behind each and every tree then tiptoed to another one till she reached the street she was so familiar with. Slowly, she conquered each lamp post, before she stood outside the two-storeys house. Her home. Looking around her, she made sure no one has noticed her and pressed the bell to the house. 'Ding Dong..' She waited patiently.

Not long after, an old lady with gray hair stepped out of the house and glared at her. Kahoko frowned. She was sure that this was not her mother. Perhaps she was their housekeeper? Wanting to reassure herself of that fact, she asked politely in her rusty Japanese, "Is this the residence of Hino family?"

The old lady moved off the porch of the house and approached the gate, "Who are you anyway?" _The woman was rather cranky_, Kahoko mused. Couldn't she just answer a yes or no?

"Uh.. I'm here to.." she stuttered. She was sure that she could not say she was here to send drink to the Hino family. If they were not living here anymore, it would sound weird. "To.. send a confidential letter to Mrs Hino. I need her personal signature," she lied.

The old woman sighed and shook her head. "Why are everyone looking for that woman?" The woman muttered to herself under her breath.

"Everyone?" Kahoko was confused. _Who else?_

"There's this man who came here every year on the same day, and then this lady came several times...even last week," The woman explained, slightly annoyed. "But I'm the owner of this house now. About the previous owner, Mrs Hino?" The woman continued as Kahoko nodded, "I bought the house over when she passed away." She gave a slight shake of her head and smiled bitterly at Kahoko.

She was stunned. It was a short five years. Her mother would be only 46 this year. "What... What about her son?" She mumbled softly. She did not like how the woman gave her a sour expression, as if it was the end of the world.

Clicking her tongue, the old lady retreated back into the house with a simple, "Didn't you hear? The whole family met up with a freak accident five years back..."

Kahoko stared after the closed door. _Freak accident?_ _They were all gone?_ She dropped the whole bag of drinks onto the ground and slumped down onto the dusty ground, next to it. Hugging her knees tightly to herself, she sobbed softly into her shirt. Everyone was gone... Yet all the while she was not aware of that. But she could not blame anyone but herself. Since her location was not known, no one could have informed her of it. She sat at the very same position as she watched the sun set. All she could see now was probably nothing but the empty state of the road. It was exactly as how she was feeling... Hollow.

* * *

"Didn't Katherine come with you? I thought you've asked for another hotel suite?" The blue-headed lady asked in fluent English, as she sipped a mouthful of English tea from the porcelain cup. She has heard much of this girl named 'Katherine' from one of her business partners.

Michael smiled at her pleasantly and nodded twice. "She did come with me. But she has wondered off somewhere once we arrived. I guessed it can't be help," he laughed it off. "But I would introduce her to you one of these days. When she has not run off somewhere again, that is," he promised the older woman with a cheeky grin, "but no way am I going to introduce her to that son of yours. He would frighten her. Ha ha."

The woman smiled and laughed softly, "Who are you to say that of my son? She might fall in love in first sight with him." She sipped her tea and gestured for him to do the same, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. About the piano commercial, I've found a few other potential people to work with you to promote my brand of piano." She pulled out a folder from beneath the table and passed it to him.

Flipping the folder open, a few photographs slide out of it. Among them were a photo of a charming blond-haired lady, a pretty famous former model who was in her sixties, a green-headed man and a little boy. He almost laughed as he saw the wide range of people chosen for the commercial, "May I ask who is your target audience?"

The woman frowned, "Everyone, of course!" She has thought that each of them catered to a specific age group. The blond-haired lady would cater to the middle-aged group. The former model would cater to the elderly group. The young man could attract interest for the love of piano from the teenagers. And the little boy could appeal to the children to play the piano. That way she would attract everyone's attention, wouldn't she?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard peals of laughter coming from the direction of the dark-haired man. "What?" She asked, a shot of frustration was spreading within her like a wild fire.

He ignored her glare which was directed at him and waved his hand away at her, "Aren't I the model for your advertisement?" He watched her widened her eyes incredulously and then continued, "And if I'm not wrong, you were just looking for someone to play the background piano piece for the advertisement since I can't play it." This sent the woman to another frown. And then a sigh. "This is what you called a substitute for a pretty face," he pointed to himself, referring to himself as the latter.

She placed down the cup onto the glass table and moved off the sofa to the mirror table. Picking up the notepad and a black pen, she returned to her seat again. "Well… You're right. So what I need now is a pianist," she murmured to herself and scribbled down on the pad of notes. "This means… I have to start a new search for pianists instead," she sighed and scribbled more, forgetting the file on the table.

"I believe you have already found a pianist," he picked out a photo out of the four lying on the table, "Him." According to the information provided by his profile, this guy was a pianist. He did not look like a model, but he was said to have been rising in fame recently. "Huh… Seem like he has quite a reputation," he muttered, watching the lady reach out to have a look at the profile. He passed it to her and smiled, "Performed with you son for quite a few performances. He must be great then?"

She took a closer look at the information and realized, "Indeed. Ryoutaro. He is one of best pianists I've ever seen. How could I have forgotten about it?" She shook her head and placed the photo back into the file. "Then it's all settled. Just let me get my secretary to get in contact with him. We could start the filming soon," she pointed out to Michael, perhaps thinking that he would jump in joy or something similar to that, only to see him give her a little smile.

* * *

After a whole day of changing dozens of bridal dresses, she was exhausted. She knew what was wrong with Azuma, he just did not want her to wear that beautiful white dress. He has thrown her a dozen more different dresses after seeing just that one. For one to be so persistent like her, she manoeuvred her way out of it and stated simply that she loved the particular white dress the most. The dress that once belonged to Kahoko. She has kept the dress in her possession right after Kahoko has left, thinking that one day it would come to good use. Indeed, it has. And she would be the one to wear it this time.

"Miss, there seem to be a problem," her chauffeur spoke, breaking the silent atmosphere that has built up between them. She tilted her head to one side, urging him to continue what he wanted to tell her. "A woman seems to be sitting on the entrance," he explained, watching her employer from the mirror.

Shoko frowned and asked him to stop the car. Anyway, she could just visit the old lady since they were already at the gate. She has been coming here for several times, with the same motive in her mind-to purchase that house that was sitting right in front of her. But the old lady seem to be unmovable, perhaps she could try to threaten her. But that would not be nice for a Fuyumi if words ever get out saying that she has threatened an old lady out of her own residence. Maybe she could just shut her up with some money. Money that she could not use up in her whole life. "Why are you sitting here?" She asked the black-haired woman politely. Glancing at the bag of drinks that had spilled out of her bag, she wondered if the woman was here to try to sell some drinks to the old lady.

The lady in question froze for a millisecond before she got off her feet and rushed away without her bag. Shoko stared after her, feeling a shiver shot down her spine. It was an eerie feel, one of irony and familiarity. Brushing it off without any further hesitation, she turned her attention away from the nearly gone figure to the house in front of her. "Here I go," she sighed.

* * *

Kahoko huffed and puffed against the lift door, her wig already forgotten somewhere on her trip back to the hotel. Perhaps you could have said that she could not have cared any lesser for things like keeping her appearance on. The most important thing right now was to find out what exactly happened to her family. _Freak accident? Maybe not..._

"Katherine?" Someone voiced her name aloud. Alerted, she jerked out of her thoughts to see him standing in front of her. She stared at him for a long while. She open her mouth to say something to him. She wanted to spill everything to him. She wanted... Only then she realized that he was all she has left to herself. Without a skip in beat, she moved to hug him around his chest.

He was almost shock when she hugged him out of a sudden. Looking down at the girl with concern, he wrapped his arms around the tiny petite figure. Slowly patting her on her back, he tried to comfort her. Although he did not know what has happened to her, he was glad he was the one she has chose to find comfort in. Somehow, since he was a young kid, he has stopped asking his father why he did not get to see his mother anymore, just after seeing the depressed man. It might have been one of the main reasons as to why he did not probe much into other people's matters as long as they did not want to confide in him by themselves. And he thought it might just be good enough that 'Katherine' did seek comfort from him. At least he meant that much to her even if it was not much. But least there was hope...

After standing in the hotel lobby for a few moment, they attracted some uninvited attention. Feeling embarrassed, Kahoko let go of Michael and apologised profusely for causing him problems, only to proceed to tell him not to worry about her. "It's nothing. Don't worry," she has mumbled under her breath and led him into the lift. She thought that a rest might settle her down. Maybe it just might work until...

"Let's have dinner together with my friend, shall we?" he asked, standing beside her in the lift. She did not response but just stared at him blankly like a wood block. "You haven't had dinner yet right?" he clarified with her, with the slightest feeling that he might be wrong. She shook her head once. Twice. He nodded, "Meet you at the Hotel's restaurant level half an hour later, alright?" Just then, they reached their floor.

She turned and nodded at him, "Alright."

* * *

Tapping her hand on the Rolex wristwatch on her left wrist, she realized she has came down much too early. Michael has invited her to dinner at one of her restaurants which she shared with another partner, telling her that he has someone he wanted her to meet with. Could it be that girl that he refused to introduce to her son? Katherine...If she was not wrong. But she was certain that this girl was one hell of a deal if Michael actually like her that much. Yet she herself was not certain of the relationship between the two individuals. Maybe she could do an observation tonight! If she was not Michael's girlfriend, then she would have plans for her son. With that in mind, she gave a gleeful smile.

"Oh, Michael!" She shouted out to the handsome black-haired guy as he walked towards someone behind him. He nodded to her courteously and presented her one of his killer-smiles. Then, he halted in his steps to allow the girl behind him to reach where he was standing.

"Michael, welcome! And who is this lady you had said you'd bring along with y-" The lady stopped short as she spotted the red-headed girl walking behind the man. She studied the girl closely, not blinking her eyes. She knew she did not get the wrong person... She might just be back finally.

She stood rooted to the polished floor as her smile died down. Why is she back at this time? Particularly why now? She has received a wedding invitation to Azuma and Shoko's wedding. Just what does this mean when she is back? She has waited, but this certainly was not the appropriate time to reappear and perhaps messed up the wedding? Shaking her head and taking in a deep breath, she blinked her eyes rapidly and asked softly, "Kahoko?"

Sneak Peek...Chapter VIII: The White Lies

Kahoko found herself staring at the blue-headed woman standing in front of her. She wanted to throw herself into her arms, for some comfort or just a little warmth. After the concourse, the lady had spent some precious time with her for some music practices by playing her piano to accompany her violin playing. Throughout those times, they had formed a special bond between the both of them. Kahoko herself would have thought her as her dear aunt. While on the other hand, Ms Hamai has treated her as if she was her daughter. She has always wanted one, but she was not able to.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Animearchitect: Here is the next chapter! No much content for this one though! But thanks for the review!_

_Quincy-chan: Wahaha! It is not Shoko! Unexpected person I used here! Your imagination of Len is so WOAH! Well, I'd love that too. But let the calmer and colde side of Len chill you over first! Assasination of his grandmother. *GRINS* Well, retribution will always come to the people who did bad!_

_ZEN~: I don't know your screen name since you left it blank but I learnt it after reading the end of he review! But I would have thought you are Len himself, calm and cool composure there! And if anyone is reading this reply as well, I'd assure you that Michael and Kahoko's staying together for this trip... will perhaps be kind of interesting? *WINK* By the way, I love LONG reviews! Thanks!_

_Purplezandestechia: Haha, I was wondering what your screen name actually mean, enlighten me! By the way, I believe that every story should have a happy ending! So don't feel so sad for him!_

_Jiyu22: Yep, amazing! Sometimes I read from my mobile phone too! Do you happen to be using Iphone? That seem to be the trend right now! *ENVY* Hehe, it is not Nami! Quite an unexpected person I used here:P_

A/N:

Ok, so my life is so much like a roller-coaster! I've gotten into my second choice for my Junior College. But I'm feeling kind of neutral even though I did not get into my first choice. The cut-off point was lowered by one point, that's why I did not get in. But anyway, I made my decision for my subject combination. Hopefully, I did not make the wrong choice! *FRETS* Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

I have not posted chapter for this story for such a long time. Sorry about that. I'm overloaded with school work. College life is no fun at all:( Anyway, some of you asked about the time line of the story. So here it is:

25th Dec 2010

-Meeting between Azuma & Kahoko in hotel.

26th Dec 2010

-Kahoko fell sick, Michael met Azuma in her place.

-Azuma&friends returned to Japan.

27th Dec 2010

-Kahoko phoned Azuma about the case, Azuma asked her to come to Japan with Michael.

11th Jan 2010

-Marriage of Azuma&Shoko

And we are now at the period between 27th December 2010 and 11th January 2011. Hope this helps:D

And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter VIII: The White Lies

A silent melodious voice called out for her. Perhaps she was just imagining it. At least, it did not appear strange to her if she hear any familiar voices calling out for her names. Years of the same experience only taught her to ignore them all as if she was denying her own identity. She could very well have been sleeping or simply staring down at the floor, or even washing her dishes. Yet she would always hear voices calling out for her. She might have thought that she has went crazy, hearing voices when there was no one there, seeing him when she was stuck alone at home or in the office, thinking he was there when she would turn around to look for him in a crowded shopping mall. Perhaps she has gone insane. But she has managed it so well in the past few years, such that it has stopped since one year ago. Was it coming back to her now?

"Katherine?" Michael's voice jerked her away from her thoughts. He touched her right arm, urging her to look up at his worried eyes. Right, she should not make him feel worried for her. He has helped her a lot along the way and she did not want to owe her anymore. A lifetime of debt is not exactly what she was looking for. She shook her head and smiled up to him. He then returned a smile and moved himself to her right, revealing a tall and elegant lady, "Katherine, meet Ms Misa Hamai."

Kahoko found herself staring at the blue-headed woman standing in front of her. She wanted to throw herself into her arms, for some comfort or just a little warmth. After the concourse, the lady had spent some precious time with her for some music practices by playing her piano to accompany her violin playing. Throughout those times, they had formed a special bond between the both of them. Kahoko herself would have thought her as her dear aunt. While on the other hand, Ms Hamai has treated her as if she was her daughter. She has always wanted one, but she was not able to.

"Kahoko?" She asked again. Her name resonated in her ears.

_So it was her who has called out to me earlier on... _Kahoko thought to out of her inner thoughts, she chose to focus on her previous mentor. She flashed a pleasant smile to her, ignoring her guilt, "Nice to meet you, Ms Hamai. I'm Katherine Johnson, not Kahoko." She noticed how the woman then frowned to herself and nodded twice. All the while, Michael stood at her side, trying to understand the situation.

* * *

"Sorry for the confusion. I'm glad to meet you, Katherine," Misa extended her hand to take Kahoko's in hers, "Michael has mentioned about you quite a few times to me." She watched how the girl placed her hand awkwardly into hers and gave a firm shake. Her hand was soft like it used to be, a little too delicate was what she used to tell her when she cautioned her to take good care of her fingers. Without thinking any furthermore, she spouted out unthinkingly, "Your hand is still as smooth as it used to be."

Noticing how the hand she was holding onto froze, she peered up from their hands to gaze at her. She thought she saw fear in her eyes. But in a second or two, it has all dissolved to nothing but just pure surprise. Perhaps she has just been imagining about it. "Sorry about that," she released Kahoko's hand and turned slightly to look at Michael.

"Dinner?" Michael asked, arching an eyebrow. He might have just thought that she was weird, addressing his... friend? Sister? Cousin? Or wife? As Kahoko. She has missed Kahoko too much. From how she smiled irregardless of how terrible the situation was to how she could have put all the blame to herself when it was not even her fault in the first place. But this was not Kahoko. As much as she would want her to be Kahoko, she was also a tiny bit relieved that she was not who she has thought she was in the first place. At least, she hoped that Azuma would not meet this girl. He might just hurt Shoko if he happened to replace Kahoko with Katherine. Hopefully nothing would mess up like the wedding that has taken place five years ago.

She smiled sheepishly at her model, "Alright. Without further ado, come and taste the fabulous food I've to offer." The man smiled at her and followed her lead into her Italian restaurant. She has been all over the world performing with her husband. Somehow, she has fallen in love with Italian food when she happened to perform in a concert held in Italy few years back. Therefore, she has asked the owner of the particular restaurant to open a restaurant branch in Japan as well. Thereby, she funded him and shared the restaurant with him.

"Thank you," Michael pulled Kahoko along with him into the restaurant after Ms Hamai herself.

* * *

He tapped the piano keys in such an exaggerated way just as if doom day was arriving on his door steps. Oh how wonderful it would feel if he could incorporate this into their scores! But a certain blue head just refused to even think about it! By that very one thought, he turned his attention away from the piano keys to the still figure standing next to the Victorian-styled window, with a violin and a bow in his hands. "Someone is as thick-headed as a porcupine!" He sang aloud, accompanying the tune he was playing.

The still figure shook just a little. But as usual, continued playing a soft melody on his violin. Otherwise, ignoring what Ryoutaro has just sang. He flipped his own scores and began playing the next bar as if he has heard nothing at all. He was back to the cool, ignorant Len.

"And one day... he would grow to be a stinking old man! Lonely as ever on the street! Isn't this a wonderful world?" Ryoutaro continued, this time following the violin slow tune. He smirked as he noticed yet another twitch from the man. But nothing happened yet. He decided, just one more would do it. "No one would ever grow to like a gay! For they must be as insane as him!" He grinned and waited for the expected outcome.

The figure finally stopped playing his violin. He stopped and turned to face the singer. "You're as tuneless as a frog can croak," Len spitted out in his cold tone as he glare at the green-headed man, who was smiling at him.

"So...you would put that part of that piece in right?" Ryoutaro hinted as he opened his mouth again to yet sing out another tune of his. Only to see the man frowned and shot him another glare, and finally a slight nod of his head. "Tsukimori, you're the nicest person I've ever met! As beautiful as that tree out there!" He shouted, an echo bouncing off the music room's wall.

At this, Len furrowed his eyebrows and asked him silently, "How is the leafless tree beautiful?" Ryoutaro froze for a moment and pretended to look away. But he felt that silent piercing glare was focused on him. Uh-oh. "You see...leafless will enhance your figure! You look nicer without leaves!"

To this, Len asked in the same tone, "Leaves?"

Ryoutaro cringed and smiled innocently at him. Trying to dodge the topic again, he tried something else, "So Azuma is getting married?"

It was a successful attempt in such a way that Len stopped glaring at him. Instead he nodded his head lightly, and sat down on the black armchair next to the window. "He's marrying Shoko on the 11th this month," He answered unwillingly, staring back at his violin. He did not understand the reason why Azuma would agree to getting married after his refusal for the past five years. Why now? Does it mean that he was over Kahoko? Or perhaps he has fallen in love with Shoko? But the latter was rather unlikely. Even if he was to confront him, he was sure that Azuma would tell him that he should mind his own business. But Len himself was not someone who would probe into someone's matters willingly. Then again, he did not want to see the two friends of his getting into a situation where they could not be happy in. Blowing a breath out, he sighed and looked at the pianist who was looking a little confused himself.

"Why is he marrying Shoko?" Ryoutaro asked as he watched Len stand up and placed his violin and bow into the violin case. In fact, he himself did not understand the situation himself. If only he understands, he might have an answer to his question. But more importantly was, where is Kahoko? If she suddenly appeared after Azuma is married, would Azuma- Len shook his head and smiled bitterly. His imagination is getting the worst out of him these days... This was not a fairy-tale, more like not a major movie. Fairy-tales have happy endings. Supposed if Kahoko appeared, this might get into a dire situation. Then it might be a-

"Horror movie," Ryoutaro completed his thought for him. Seem like a certain someone was thinking along the same lines as him. "If Kahoko appears when he was married, Azuma... What would he do?" He frowned as he strode towards Len, contemplating what he was to do. More like what responsibility he should have.

Len closed the violin case and turned back to look at his accompanist, before shaking his head at him, "Your imagination is too wild. As expected of a grass-head moron." As he said that particular sentence, he wished it would be true. "Bear in mind this is not a major film," He patted Ryoutaro's head and exited the studio. Hopefully...

* * *

"Ah, you're back!" His ever-so-exaggerated mother welcomed him home by engulfing him in her hug. She smelled like Italian food, Len thought absently. She released him from the hug and gave him his signature smile before turning away from him and headed upstairs of their three-floors mansion. He wondered what was up with his mother today. Knowing how strange she could be, it might just be another one of her best days she has today. "Len, wait a moment!" She called him from two floors above. He tilted his head to look at her, before grimacing. Not another one of those sessions again... That's why he hates to arrive home early. 10PM.

Finishing the whole glass of ice water with one last gulp, he placed it down into the sink. It was then he realized that so much things have happened. Just like that one lonely glass down there in the sink, it could not possibly hold all the water flowing into it. Water would pour out and it would never be able to know everything that has happened. Life was just like that, wasn't it? He dried the glass with a dry cloth, before placing it back to where it belonged. "What is it, Mother?" He asked as he watched her approached her with a folder. It does not seem to be a large photograph... He let out a breath and followed her out of the kitchen.

"I just want your opinion for the advertisement," She explained, handing the folder over to him, "I met the model today and we discussed the project." She gave a loud laugh before meeting his son's puzzled expression. "I guessed I lost my objective. Thanks to him, I did not make a fool of myself," She smiled, twisting her hair with her index finger like a shy girl. But his mother was always someone like that. Perhaps playing music kept her young and youthful. Then, he should play music more, shouldn't he? He frowned as he recalled what Ryoutaro told him before, "The more you play the violin, the more wrinkles you get!" Damn that grass head! "So what do you think if I ask for Ryoutaro's help in playing the piano for background music?" His mother voiced out her question to him.

Jerking away from such bad thoughts, he gazed at her mother before muttering under his breath, "Are you serious?" He flipped through the folder, and found a photograph of a man in his late twenties. Nevertheless, he looked quite... handsome, even if he hate to admit it. "Who is this?" He muttered, searching for his name in the folder.

"Haha. That's my model, Michael Johnson. Famous guy out there," She introduced, winking at him. "Seriously, Len. You should read the magazines. If not you're really like what Ryoutaro says," She shook her head disapprovingly at him.

Arching his eyebrow at her comment, he asked, annoyed, "What did that grass-head say?"

His mother cowered in fear before shaking her head again, "Nothing much. Just that you're like a turtle in a well." What? A turtle? That man would get it from him tomorrow. First a gay, now a turtle. What next? An old geezer? "Don't think too much about it, it is just a joke. Now, what do you think of it? The part about letting Ryoutaro to help me?" She asked in a more serious tone now.

Len nodded his head, approving her decision. "So you're using Ryoutaro's music and this guy's face?" He asked, not knowing what else his mother wanted to know. Either way, he knew that his parents' company was doing quite well. But why didn't his mother play the piano herself, he did not know. Not that that was important. Asking someone else to perform in your own advertisement was not really weird or out of question.

"He's not 'this guy'. Michael is every women' dream! A hot body, a pretty face and the oh-so-gorgeous personality he has!" His mother rambled on, her eyes dreamy. Len sighed, the older his mother got, the more girly she got. "Well, you've a good body and nice face too. Only that your personality need just a little improvement," She muttered softly, hoping not to offend her son.

But Len did not have a good temper. Not now as well. "If that's all you want to ask me, I'll go to my room and rest." He stood up from the sofa chair and left the folder on the coffee table, attempting to walk away from the ridiculous discussion of 'mouth-watering' men.

"Not so fast, Len!" She grinned and pulled him back down onto the sofa. "Michael brought a lady along with him during dinner just now. She's pretty and polite-"

Len stood up again, his hand massaging his temples, "Mother. I need no more matchmaking of yours!" He has had enough of the 'matchmaking sessions almost everyday. His mother would talk to him about her business partners' daughters. How lovely they were, how kind and helpful they were and almost anything and everything about them. It was as if his mother was a walking advertiser for these women. Then, she would set up dinner dates for him and that particular woman. But all the dinner dates always turned out to be the last meeting they would have with each other. Probably due to his cold treatment, Len thought. To be truthful, he thought that there was no need to have a girlfriend or a wife. Else he would perhaps end up like Azuma when she decide to leave him. Why search for troubles when you could have eternal bliss? He noticed the unusual silence and turned to face his mother again. In fact, she seem a little troubled if he was to look at her closely. Unwillingly, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She wondered if she should tell him about it. If he knew, trouble might arise. And Azuma and Shoko were so close to getting hitched at the altar. She did not want to be the one to destroy all that. Yet again, it was always better for him to know than to find out everything later and maybe freak out about it all. Somehow, the latter seem more convincing to her. She peered up to see her son looking at her unsettling. "I thought I met Kahoko today," she whispered.

Len froze in his position, trying to understand what his mother has just told him. Didn't she say she thought? The person might not be her after all. But this is Japan. He has always suspected that she might be hiding in one corning of Japan. After all, where could she have gone, having come from an low-income family? Then again, why would she just appear when she did not want Azuma to find her? "And she isn't Kahoko right?" He wanted to confirm his suspicion with his mother.

"No, she said she wasn't," the older woman frowned in dismay. The girl had told her that she was not Kahoko, but her gut feelings told her that she was. She knew how her hands felt. She remembered that scar on her left index finger. And no two people would have the same scar at the same place. Yet that girl has told her that she has no experience in music when she told her about the piano advertisement. Maybe she was just telling her a lie. But what was the reason behind it? She want to know. Not now though. She did not want her to run away right now. "Don't worried. She didn't seem to be Kahoko," She lied through her teeth upon seeing a frown has settled onto Len's face.

He nodded and headed towards the plights of stairs. All he could think about was whether the horror movie has came through. But if his mother already said she was not Kahoko, then she should not be Kahoko. His mother was someone who was observant. Shaking his head, he decided to forget all about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kahoko sat at the dressing table, staring at the necklace she was holding onto. It seem as if it has been a long time since she has been in Japan. But really, it was only a short five years. Even if it was a short duration, many things did happened. Shaking her head to herself, she laughed lightly. That was life for her. Almost a married woman, but she was not. Look at her lonely the ring seem to be hanging on the single string of necklace. As if it was chiding her that it was her who make the decisions. She narrowed her eyes on the swinging ring when the thought of the disappearance of her family came to her mind. They had made a deal. But why didn't the other party keep to her side of the deal?

Feeling slightly angry, she pulled out a crumpled book from her handbag and flipped the pages thoroughly till she stopped at the page where a piece of yellow paper laid. She picked it up gingerly into her hands and unfolded it carefully, as if she was afraid that it would fall apart. Holding the paper out with her petite fingers, she scanned through the contents quickly. "She did promise me that," She muttered to herself.

Frowning, she folded the paper back and tucked it back into the book before sliding it into her bag. She did not know the reason as to why Azuma's grandmother did not keep her promise. But that was the sole reason as to why she had left Japan. Left Azuma. Left her life. Left her family all behind. She gave a wry smile. Perhaps she should leave this awful place, leave Japan once and for all... She already has a new life waiting for her to live it, why bother on living in the past?

Sneak Peek...Chapter VIIII: Attempted Departure 

As he moved again, there was a crumbling sound beneath his feet. Startled by the sudden noise, he looked down at the floor. Great. A paper is stuck on the sole of his left foot. He was feeling annoyed as he bent down to remove the rather crumpled paper from his shoe. As soon as he removed it, he brought it up and unfolded it with his hands. His eyes scanned through the details in the paper. Then, his eyes widened as he took in more information. He could not understand or believe what he was looking at.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Animearchitect: __Hahaha. Yep:) Everyone want something. __*****__Grins* And you will find out soon, I promise!_

_Zenophobiaz: I'm not telling you who S.Y. Is, but you'll find out in due time. Of course:D About the freak accident, I think I will reveal it in the next few chapter(s)! And the house too:)Oh and you see how Kahoko reacted already and What Michael is thinking would be reveal in the next chapter! usual, I just love your review:)_

_Purplezandestechia: Woah, flowers:D I like flowers! Haha. Interesting subject that you are studying! College life is no fun at all. I'm already mugging so hard now. But that's life I guess. And thanks for the best wishes:)_

_AzumaxKahoko: I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Midnight: Thanks for reviewing! My English is not good D: I'll try to add in more characters as the story goes along, no worries! Oh about the dates.. Refer to the A/N at the start of this chapter:D_

A/N:

That's all for now. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. *Crosses my fingers* Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading though personally, I'm feeling that this chapter is kind of a little short of content...


	9. Chapter 9

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Gosh, I am so sorry about not updating this story. My daily life has been so hectic that I do not even have the time to update, except for reading some fanfic occasionally. So I have just typed this in a rush, it might not be up to standard, so please forgive me! Sorry x 1000000! Okay, for this chapter… Kahoko's secret is going to get exposed to none other than… Read it yourself! –Smirks- And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter VIIII: Attempted Departure

What was he doing now? Pacing around in his room like some maniac. He halted in his steps and shoved his hands into his jeans pocket. One thing he did not figure out was the reason Katherine has appeared uneasy when Ms Hamai has called out to her with the name 'Kahoko'. It was as if she was stunned or immobilized the moment she addressed her. He shook his head again. And then there was another thing he did not understand and he did not bother to either. What happened in the afternoon? Why did she hug him all of a sudden? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. Blowing out a mouthful of air, he slumped back onto the bed.

Now what is this? His hand closed around a tiny sharp object. Out of mere curiosity, he grasped the object in his hand and brought it before his very eyes. His fingers unfolded to reveal a dangling key-chain. Wasn't this the metallic key-chain which he has given her as her Christmas present? He sighed and sat up on his bed again. He glared and then pouted at it for a moment. Perhaps it wants to be returned to its owner...He thought to himself. "Hmmph. Fine," He muttered and stood up, before moving to the door.

Once outside his own room, he walked to the front of her room. Faced by a wooden door, He knocked lightly against it. Once, twice. No response. Wondering if she did not hear it, he knocked against the door with a louder 'knock' than before. Unexpectedly, the door squeaked and gave way... Did she not lock her door?

Feeling slightly awkward, he entered the room quietly and closed the door behind him. Maybe he could just leave the key-chain on the mirror table and he would leave the room. His eyes scanned the room unconsciously, searching for a particular red-headed girl. She was not in sight as far as he was concerned. Placing the tiny object down on the mirror table, he decided that he should leave the room. He did not have the permission in the first place. That would mean that he is intruding her privacy, right?

As he moved again, there was a crumbling sound beneath his feet. Startled by the sudden noise, he looked down at the floor. Great. A paper is stuck on the sole of his left foot. He was feeling annoyed as he bent down to remove the rather crumpled paper from his shoe. As soon as he removed it, he brought it up and unfolded it with his hands. His eyes scanned through the details in the paper. Then, his eyes widened as he took in more information. He could not understand or believe what he was looking at.

"Michael?" A sudden voice startled him, as he dropped the paper onto the floor. He turned to the source of the sound, only to be faced with Katherine. "I was taking a shower. And how did you get in?" she asked as she moved a towel through her wet hair. He stood frozen, still stunned by what he has just read. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried now. She touched his shoulder, hoping to get a response out of him. It was only then she noticed the white paper lying on the floor. She froze as she stared at it.

He frowned and stared at the shivering figure in front of him. So it was true after all. He did not know anything about her up till now. And this was like pouring a pail of water over his head all of a sudden, expecting him to be a large sponge, to be able to absorb it all. She was not who she claimed to be. And he already knew it. His father has helped her in changing her identity in New York. But he did not tell him her true identity in the first place. And he was certain that his father did not know what she has been through either. Perhaps he himself, knew a bit or two about her now. If the information on the paper was true, then why would she come back to Japan to work for him?

"Did..." she mumbled softly under her breath, catching his attention once again, "Did you read it?" He noticed that she was staring at the floor for the whole time. Maybe she has not wanted anyone to learn of it. But why? He was one of her closest friends right now, wasn't he? Why would she not want to trust him with her secrets? He would not tell. And he could help. He did not know how, but he would if she ever asked. To him, she was precious. "Did you?" she asked again, still not facing him.

He thought that she was strong before. But the way she appeared to him now seem quite the opposite. Instead, she seems fragile. Not thinking through his actions, he engulfed her in a big hug. "There's no need to be afraid even if I have read it," he answered her, as the tiny figure tugged on his shirt and hugged him back as tightly as he did. "I would understand, you know that. Don't you?" He asked the sobbing girl soothingly as he rubbed her back to comfort her. She gave a slight nod, the top of her head rubbing along the bottom of his jaw. "If you do not want me to know, I could pretend that I've never seen the paper before," He assured her, "I would not ask you about it, Katherine."

She moved away from him and shook her head. "It's okay. I trust you," She whispered, while staring at him in his eyes. She fingered her shirt nervously as she stammered, "I...I will tell you everything. Would... you listen to it?" Her eyes drifted and landed back on his again.

He studied her for a second before nodding his head as a sign of approval. Then, he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her along to settle upon her bed. "Tell me," he said as he faced her. He would let her tell him everything that she wanted to. He would listen. He would try to understand her situation. In fact, he just wanted to be by her side no matter what happen. That was the least that he could do for her.

"I..." She began, yet stopped again. Perhaps she did not know where to start from. Or maybe she just did not like how the memory flushed right back into her mind like a strong current. She blinked close her eyelids and took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. But still... she did not like the unpleasant feeling one bit at all.

Noticing her discomfort, he patted her head softly. "Why don't you begin with your identity?" He asked as he looked at her patiently. Noticing that she still unmoving, he prompted her again, "Hino Kahoko?" He watched her as she brought her head up to face him with her golden orbs.

She nodded. Once. Twice. "Kahoko," she nodded again.

He gave her an encouraging smile, "Okay. And you've been living in Japan until 5 years ago?" He thought he could slowly help her to face up with her past, and if possible, let her leave all her pain behind and continue with her life.

Another nod. "Yes, a native Japanese. I've all my education here too," she muttered and smiled as she thought of the good memory she has in Seiso High Academy. Her best friends- Nao and Mio. She missed them, yet she has broken all contacts with them. Somehow, she felt even guilty. And then there was her other friends, who she has met during the concourse. Nami, Ryoutaro, Keiichi, Len, Shoko and him. "I suppose you want to know about what you've read," she glanced at Michael, earning a slight nod in return. "I signed that with his Grandmother, in case you've not figure it out by now," she explained before the room started to be filled with silence again.

"And he didn't know about it?" He asked, curiosity rising up within him. He remembered reading about the part of her agreeing to not meet with the other party's grandson, but other than that, he did not know since he did not finish reading.

She gave him another nod, "He didn't. Not till now. And I wasn't supposed to let him know. It is one of the conditions." She bent down to pick up the paper on the floor and clenched it in her hands. "It has been five years. Guess that is kind of a success," she gave a small laugh.

"Do you still like him?" He asked without any deliberation. Or even without any consideration. One part of him just wanted to know. Maybe he would not stand any chance, but there might just be a miracle.

Kahoko squared her shoulders and furrowed her brows, "I don't know." She has not thought about it in a long time. Her feelings for him. It was as if the moment she left Japan, all she has left in her was just her brain. Her emotions have not been with her for the five years. How would she know how she felt right now? "But you know, I love him once," she said, moving her hand to fold the paper into a smaller size. "I met him during my studies in High School. He was..." she paused as she thought about the times she interacted with him, "He put on a front in front of others, as if he was the prince of every girl's dreams. But he wasn't. He was mean to me."

Michael arched his eyebrow at her. Why would she like him if he was mean to her? It did not make sense to him at all. "But why did you...?"

She shook her head and gestured to him that she would explain. "That was also a front. He just never shows his true self. But as we get closer to each other, he was just like any other normal people. He likes to laugh. He likes to make friends. He likes to have fun. He likes to be happy," her lips pulled up into a smile. He was like every other guy, yet he was still special to her. She remembered the day when he confessed to her. It was not how or what she expected...

* * *

She was sitting in the Music Room, practicing her violin again. The concourse was over, but she has begun to like playing the instrument. The sound that flowed out from it was no less than magical. She continued playing out note after note as she read the score. A sudden creak interrupted her playing. And she stopped playing the violin, thinking that it was Len- her music teacher. "Tsukimori san?" She asked, still not looking at the door.

Then, two hands settled upon her eyes. "Are you Tsukimori san?" She asked, feeling a little scared. If it was not him, then who would be the person who was covering her eyes? She did not even want to think about it. After waiting for a minute or so, the person did not response. Panic arose within her, she stuttered, "Hihara senpai?" She wondered if it was her playful senior. Yet no response came from the person. "Tsuchiura?" She whispered, wondering if the person would ever own up to whoever he was. This time, a sigh came from the mysterious person.

He removed his hands from covering her eyes before continuing with what he wanted to say, "Hino san, I guess you like Len the most, huh?" He walked slowly to the chair that was positioned in front of her and settled down in it.

Many shades of red flushed her face as she stared at him, "Yu-Yunoki sempai."

"I take that as a yes then?" he asked, a playful smile showing on his face.

"No! I don't mean that!" She almost shouted right back. And she blushed again.

"So Hihara is the one then?" He asked again in his teasing tone. "He's one of my best friends. Hopefully, you would not crush him with that bluntness of yours," He continued on, all the while watching for her reaction.

She shook her head vigorously, "You're getting it wrong!" "I don't like him that way!" She explained exasperatedly.

"Then, what about Ryoutaro? He's been pretty close with you these days," he smirked and threw another name at her. He was having fun, watching her get all flustered up.

"I don't like him in that way either! I already have someone that I like!" She screamed. Then she realized what she has admitted and turned a brighter shade of red. She covered her mouth with both her hands, hoping that he would not ask her anymore.

His eyes widened and he leaned forward. "Oh. I see," he muttered. "And I guess you're not telling me who he is, huh?" He gave her one of his fake smiles. It was as if he did not care for her answer. It was as if her answer was insignificant anyway. That angered her in a way that was impossible to think of.

"You," she whispered softly under her breath before she picked up her violin case and prepared to get out of the room. She blushed again, hoping he did not hear what she had said.

Somehow, he heard her answer and he understood the meaning behind it. He moved faster than she could and ended up grabbing her wrist in his. "Then what about I tell you I like you too?" He whispered against her lips. He felt her trying to pull away from him but he kept his hold on her wrist tight, "Tell me."

She knew he was serious when she heard that tone of his. She stopped struggling and turned to face him. Her blank look was faced with a serious look of his in exchange. "Would... Would you," he stuttered as he tried to get his question out, "Go to a dinner with me tomorrow?" She smiled as she watched him get embarrassed. And that was how she has agreed.

* * *

"Why did you leave him then?" He asked, not understanding the reason she has signed the agreement with the man's Grandmother. In fact, he wanted to know the reason as to why she has left for New York and wanted to change her identity so badly. Was that man so influential that he could get his hand on every piece of information so he could find her?

Kahoko shook her head sadly. "I've to. If I want my family to continue living their normal lives," she explained as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "He is the next successor of his Grandmother's company. His Grandmother has plans for him. I was in the way," she continued on, choking on her tears, "and she tried to get rid of me."

Michael patted her back comfortingly, "That's why you left?" She gave a soft "mhm". "Why did he not look for you? You're in Japan now," He asked, hoping to get an answer, "And Ms Hamai recognized you, didn't she?" He remembered the time when Kahoko has told his business partner that she has recognized the wrong person when she addressed her as Kahoko. So indeed she was Kahoko.

She shook lightly as she struggled to answer him, "He did. You met him before."

He halted his actions as he tried to process what she has told him. He has met this guy before? Who was it?

Kahoko noticed his blank face. "Azuma Yunoki."

He froze before muttering a soft, "Mr Yunoki?" He watched her as she confirmed his suspicions. So he was here all along. He has found her. "Are you going to return to his side?" He asked, worried for her. Perhaps he was afraid. Afraid that he would lose her.

"No. I'm planning to leave after I finish up the case. It's time for everything to be over. My family is not here anymore. Why should I wait for her to threaten me again? And..." she paused as if she was thinking of something, "He should be married already. I left because his grandmother wanted to arrange a marriage for him with someone influential. I should not spoil it all." She wiped away her tears with her fingers and attempted another smile at him. "He would be happy without me. I left him on our wedding day, years ago. He would have thought that it was my entire fault to end it all," She managed a bitter smile and she placed her hand on top of Michael's. "I'd not bother you and Father anymore after all these ended. Can you not tell Father about it, just for my sake?" She whispered.

Watching her face, he knew that she was hurting in every way possible. If this was what he could do to help her get over it, he would. "Alright," He replied hesitantly, and kissed the top of her forehead. He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"How's the company doing?" The old woman asked as she entered the office. She walked over to the chair positioned in front of where Azuma was sitting. Azuma looked up from the folder in his hands and glanced at the older woman. She sat herself down gracefully on the armchair in front of his desk. "Azuma?" She prompted him, her patience running low.

He almost signed, but he kept it in, knowing that if she knew about the problem, desperate measures would be called for. Who knew what she would be up to again? Give the company to his elder brothers to take charge of? He would not allow it after he has practically spent every effort he has into this company. Keeping his face expressionless, he answered her with a nod, "Everything is going as planned."

She eyed him. As if she could practically see through his lies. Yet she did not question him any further except gave him a slight nod, "Everything would be even better after your wedding." She gave him a stern look, "Azuma, don't try anything funny. You know what I mean." Then, she stood up slowly and made her way out of the room, leaving Azuma to stare after her.

Was she going to manipulate him into doing what she likes again? Five years ago, after his wedding failed to take place; he was forced into taking charge of the ugly problems his brothers had caused for the company. Then, he was forced into quitting his flute playing. After that, she even confined him to stay in the Yunoki household and a strict curfew of no later than 11pm except when he took Shouko out for dates. Now, a wedding all prearranged by her. Sometimes, he wondered if he was to be control for his whole life. Where is his freedom?

"Mr Yunoki, Mr Fushiyo submitted a resignation letter," a man of mid-age rushed into Azuma's office and closed the door behind him. He was sweating profusely, as if he had run a marathon. Azuma looked at him, measuring the threat of the resignation of one of the company's board directors. "He did not give any reasons as to why he resigned," He explained, aware of what Azuma wanted to know.

He gave a tired sigh and stretched his hand out to his employee to take the letter from his hand. "You may go," He murmured softly, "Thank you." The man nodded and left the room quickly. He moved his slender fingers over the opening of the white envelope and pulled the letter out, before unfolding it to scan through the contents.

He then crushed the paper with his fist and threw it into the bin under his desk. Someone was playing with him. Definitely. "Damn," He muttered. "Kaho..Katherine. Yes, Katherine," He muttered again as he typed her number in his phone screen. Perhaps she was his last hope.

* * *

He watched her as she took in tiny breath of air before breathing out again. Would she stay this way in his arms forever? He wondered. She shifted slightly to her left side as he moved himself to give her more space. Worried that he might wake her up, he moved her onto the bed before getting off the bed itself. He sighed, staring at the tiny lump on the bed. Perhaps she would get over this soon. Maybe.

Bzzz. Bzzz. He turned his attention to the minute object lying on the dressing table. Her phone. Who could it be at such a late time? To be exact, it was already half past midnight. He shifted his feet across the white furry carpet to where the table was located. Then, he stared at it for a quite a moment, pondering whether to pick up or not. But Yunoki… What was he doing now? Calling her at such a time? Maybe it would be better if he was the one to answer his phone call. Hesitantly, he took the phone into his large hand and answered the call. "Michael speaking. Katherine is not available now; may I take a message for you?" He asked politely.

He sensed a pause over the line before a familiar voice flowed out of the speaker. "It's alright. I'm just wondering if we could meet up tomorrow for a meeting about the case?" Michael turned his head to look at the lump on the bed and thought about her current state. Should he just reject him? To be honest, he has no idea. "'I think she would be able to make it. Tell me the time and venue," he answered. This was the best he could do for her, unless he wanted to pay a huge sum for breaking a contract. And he knew that she would never turn down any work because of her personal problems. "Mr Yunoki?" He prompted when the caller did not reply him.

"Alright. I'll ask my secretary to arrange a meeting with you," The caller replied promptly, before ending the phone call.

Michael nodded and removed the phone from his ear. He looked at where the lump was again. He is going to miss her, he knew it very well. But if he was not to let her go, he knew that she was going to suffer even more than now. And he did not like the sight of it either. So he has to let her go after she completed this case, he realised. He patted her head affectionately and took the keychain out from his pocket. Then, he fastened it onto her phone, hoping that it would stay with her and gives her whatever support she need when he is no longer able to hang around her. Gazing at her sleeping figure one last time, he stood up from where he was and exited the room quietly. If they were meant to meet again, they would. At least that was what he would like to believe in.

Sneak Peek...Chapter X: Fate?

"Mum…" She whispered softly under her breath as she touched the photo on the tombstone. She missed her naggings. She missed her scolding. She missed the time they spent together. Drawing in a sharp breath, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Just as she was about to touch the photo again, she heard a soft footstep stopping right behind her. She froze, not daring to look behind her. Then, she heard something fell behind her again. What on earth was that?

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_To all my dear readers,_

_I am sincerely sorry for not updating. But thanks for the many reviews!_

_Guby-san__: Just updated! Sorry for the long update :_

_Paigeydoll__: Thanks and sorry for the long update!_

_Zenophobiaz__: Oh gosh! I am so SORRY for not updating. Wondering if you're still reading this? But really thanks for all your reviews! And yea, you have just got your answer to who picked up that piece of paper! Promise that I would write a more exciting chapter soon (if I could)._

_Purplezandestechia__: Again, sorry for the late update. You know what? I would kill Azuma and Kahoko if they don't end up together! But you would kill me first if I wrote it otherwise. But this story is not a tragedy one, so –winks-_

_dragonprincess01__: You're welcome! And sorry~_

_sakurank11__: UPDATED. FINALLY!_

_Midnight__: Forgive me for not updating. And I believed you just found out who picked up the paper.__ Sorry for the super super late update._

_Himeko Koneko__: HOHOHO. As the story goes along, I guess you will know what really happen between Azuma's grandmother and Kahoko! Cheers!_

_EGDUF__: Uh I am updating it now! SORRY~_

A/N:

Sorry guys about this super late update again. Oh well, I don't know how many sorry I wrote in this chapter._. haha count if you want! But I could not promise you that I would be able to update by when, since I have just finished my exam for this semester and in another two days, I am going to go straight back to school and mug again. Which practically mean that I would not have the time to update AGAIN. And again, I am sorry about that (because I want to update and write the story, it helps me to relieve my stress). For now, I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter is kind of halfway done. Oh, wish me luck! I am going to receive my scores back next week. The way I feel right now is that I did not do well for my exams: Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Hello again! My story has been stagnant for a long period of time again. And really BAD NEWS awaits you at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy the story first! And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter X: Fate?

After taking one last look at her hotel room, she closed the door with a soft 'click' before turning away from it. She was going to leave this place after she settled his case. She was going to bade goodbye to where she has once fondly called her home. She was going to forget that this was where everything tragic occurred. Breathing out one last sigh, she strode in her heels to where the elevator was situated. A pang of guilty hit her as she tried to walk away from the pile of mess she has left behind, all for Michael to settle it for her, all for him to tell his Father that she has left. She wondered if she would be able to leave after all. She has even taken Michael to be her own brother; replacing the one who she has just realized was no longer here in the world few days ago.

'Ding!' She jerked out from her daydreaming and watched the elevator doors slide open. Without any further deliberation, she stepped into the elevator quickly and pressed the button indicating the ground floor. She flipped open her phone to check if her cab has arrived yet. It was inconvenient for her to check for the public transport after these five years of being away from her own native country. A cab would be so much easier for her now.

Once she exited the elevator, she headed straight first to where the taxi stand was. A man of around forty years old was idling outside a cab parked right outside the entrance of the hotel. Guessing that he was the taxi driver who has been sent to pick her up, she approached him. "Where to?" The bald head man asked casually, as if he was bored from all the work that he has done previously.

Kahoko hesitated before informing him of the address, "The cemetery around this region." She herself was not certain about which cemetery she was looking for. Yet she believed that her family was somewhere. A place where she could at least find them. All she has learnt from the old woman staying in her previous residence was that they were buried in a private cemetery. Who was the one who did that, she did not know either? But the least that she could do now was to pay a visit to her family, to at least assure them that she was doing fine. She did not know what her parents might have thought of her decision of leaving Japan after she finished her task but she thought that it would be best for her to not linger any longer on past events.

"Miss, we've reached." Then man announced and asked her for the fare. She peered out of the window and saw a garden. At least, it looked like a garden to her. "Miss, could you pay the fare?" The man asked again, annoyed with her. Nodding twice, Kahoko reached into her wallet and handed him some US dollars. The man smiled and waited for her to get out of the cab, before driving away again. She was left standing all alone in front of a metal gate with her branded handbag.

Her eyes glazed over the signboard next to the gate 'Hino Safe Heaven'. Her lips tugged slightly as she drank the scene in. Who has done that? She would have been grateful to the person, yet she did not know if it was someone who caused her family's death who did it or it was just entirely someone else who took pity of her family. And yes. She found the right cemetery. As she moved towards the gate, she felt her emotions building up. She would miss them dearly. But this was where she should leave them resting. At least they deserved that. Or you could say that she was the old who caused their deaths in the first place. Blinking away her tears, she entered the cemetery silently.

"Mum…" She whispered softly under her breath as she touched the photo on the tombstone. She missed her naggings. She missed her scolding. She missed the time they spent together. Drawing in a sharp breath, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Just as she was about to touch the photo again, she heard a soft footstep stopping right behind her. She froze, not daring to look behind her. Then, she heard something fell behind her again. What on earth was that?

Slowly, she shifted herself to face the person who entered the cemetery.

* * *

He had wanted to pay a visit to her family today, seeing that he felt a little down these past few days. And a visit to the cemetery always pushed him on and gave him courage to continue on with his life. It was as if her parents did not want him to give up everything just for the reason that their daughter has left his side. In simple terms, they were guilty and sorry for what happened in the wedding. And he had promised them that he would find her for them even though her parents had told him to give up in doing so and move on with his life. But he knew he could not promise them that he would forget about her and live his life as if she has never ever existed in his life.

He shook his head lightly, hair violet hair moving along with the wind. Holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand, he waked briskly through the tall grass towards where he knew her family was waiting for him. Just as he was about to move push the last few strands of grass, he paused as his eyes widened at the scene that was unveiling in front of him. His fingers loosened and the bouquet of flowers fell onto the ground. He stood frozen, staring at the petite figure. What was she doing here?

"Kahoko?" He whispered, watching the lady stared at him in surprise. His feet took a few more steps towards her as her eyes widened in fear. He extended his fingers to touch strands of her red hair, holding onto a few of them in his right hand. He lowered himself till he was eye to eye with her. His eyes took in her amber eyes that were staring at him. "You're Kahoko, aren't you?" He asked softly, silently hoping that he was right. For once, that was what he ever wanted for the rest of his life.

The lady jerked, pulling away her strands of hair from his grasp. "Of course not," she waved her hands as she moved backwards. She gave off a string of loud laughter and stood up. "I'm not Kahoko," she stated and watched Azuma furrowed his brows in frustration. "Katherine Johnson," she answered the question in his mind, "I'm here to check if she might have any connections with the case I'm handling."

Azuma straightened his posture and gazed down at her suspiciously. "Katherine Johnson?" He asked in a hard tone and pointed his index finger at her, "Could you tell me how visiting her parents could help the case?" He could not believe what she was telling him. Perhaps she was just lying through her teeth.

"Well, I was thinking that your opponent might be targeting your company because of her," she answered back in the similar hard tone. Seeing that he seem not to believe her, she spoke again, "If you're so attached to her, you must have not noticed that perhaps someone is against her and do not like how you're so attached to someone like her."

"What do you mean?" He questioned in a cold hard tone, staring daggers at her. He was not going to let her insult his Kahoko even if she did look like her.

She shook her head and smiled at him sadly. "That was what I was telling you," she pointed out as he continued to stare at her questioningly. "You get fired up easily when I simply make a statement about her," she answered slowly, "your opponent might not like how you pay so much attention to her." She pointed herself, "Even if she looked like me, I'd say this girl who seem so important to you might very well be the cause of this whole lot of problem." She smiled before speaking again, "And this isn't worth the trouble. Especially a dead person."

Azuma frowned at grabbed her left wrist tightly in his hand. "What did you say?" He asked menacingly, glaring at his lawyer. "How would you know that whoever who is plotting against my company is against her?" He almost shouted in her face, "And she is not dead."

She pushed Azuma away and loosened his grip around her wrist, "That's just a hypothesis." She arched her eyebrow at him, "And a girl who has gone missing for 5 whole years, not leaving behind a trace. If she isn't dead, why else are you not able to find her then?"

"Keep quiet please," he asked in his usual polite tone, a sign showing that he could no longer control his rage soon. "Please leave," he spoke coldly, gazing at the ground. She bent down and picked her handbag up from the ground before turning away from him. "And she's not dead," he whispered softly. She paused for a moment before leaving the place.

After he was certain that she has left, he kneeled down on both his knees. His hands clutching tightly to his silk trousers. He did not like how the thought about her not existing in his world anymore. He knew that it was a possibility yet he wanted to believe that it was not the case. He wanted her to be wrong about it. She would not leave him alone to suffer in this world. She was a kind hearted girl, someone who would never throw him behind. Yet she proved him wrong when she left him at the altar alone. He gave out a loud barking laugh, "You're having fun watching me, aren't you Kahoko?" If she was dead, he wished himself dead as well. Yet he did not even know what has happened to her. All he knew was he did not want to believe what the woman has told him earlier.

* * *

She leaned against the door, staring blankly at the floor. _He could not have noticed me lying, right?_ She thought anxiously to herself. Her hands twisted around each other. She took a deep breath in and composed herself. He seemed to believe her though. And what she has said earlier about his opponent was all a lie as well. She smiled softly to herself. When did she become someone who is so capable of coming up with a story? And Kahoko is dead. She gave a slight nod. Literally she is alive. Yet she herself has considered her dead. Katherine Johnson has come to replace her now.

"Ms Johnson?" someone jerked her out of her thoughts. The man extended out his right hand to shake hers. "Gordon Wellington," he introduced himself and handed her his name card. "I believed you called my assistant earlier for collaboration with me, if I'm not wrong," he explained his presence in a matter of seconds.

Kahoko nodded and managed a smile. "Yes," she confirmed, "I need your help in one of my latest case." She paused and pulled a folder out of her handbag and handed it over to the man, "This is what I've talked to your assistant about. Could you help me in searching for any leads for this case?"

He flipped through the file quickly and looked up to her, "Of course, that's not a problem. But why would you want me to search for information on her? She does not seem to be someone who would do any harm to her own company." He frowned, waiting for her answer.

"Well, we'll start with her. Perhaps we might get some leads and there must be other suspects, right?" she asked seriously, "Who knows? We might just hit the jackpot." The man nodded and smiled at her.

"And may I ask for the reason as to why we're meeting here?" The man looked around at the surrounding. They were outside MacDonald at one of the most crowded shopping centers. He himself did not understand why she did not want to visit him at his own office.

Once again, Kahoko smiled. "That'd would too suspicious, don't you think?" She asked wittingly, "And someone might already be after us. We wouldn't want to risk ourselves right?" She patted his arms lightly, "Well I've to go now. Contact me as soon as you get any information on this case. Thank you." She waved at him and left the building. As she walked out, she sincerely hoped that these would all work out fine in the end.

* * *

"Oh right," he muttered to himself as he paced around her hotel room. He shook his head and sat down on one of those wooden chairs in the living room of her suite room. Not only was he exhausted from all the modeling he did earlier on, he was tired out from contacting all potential partners to help them with the law case. If he could help Katherine out by finding out the culprit of the case, their client would stand a better chance of winning the case. Perhaps this was just an excuse, he thought, maybe all he want was to help her leave her bad memories behind and move on. Even without him, he frowned.

He remembered clearly how independent she was or rather her strong refusal for his help. It happened during the first week she came into his life. His father offered to put her up in their house, yet she refused, claiming that she could not depend on 'outsiders' or as she phrased it as 'people who is not blood-related to her'. It was only after his father agreed to a minimum payment from her monthly salary and her offer to cook for them, only did she finally gave in to their suggestions of moving in. Also, last Christmas, when he was overseas for a modeling job and his father was involved in a new case, she was left alone for the festival. Yet she did not mind, instead she herself disappeared somewhere during the festive holiday, leaving him and his father to search for her when they returned home. Later they found out that she went for a brief holiday overseas herself. Then again, he often overheard her sobbing in the first few weeks she lived in their house. And she did not even allow anyone to comfort her.

He breathed out carefully, turning his wrist to look at the time. It was already seven in the evening. Where could she have gone? She has promised him yesterday that she would have dinner with him tonight. But he thought he would at least meet up with her face-to-face since he suddenly had something on. "Michael?" The door creaked opened and she strode in, looking curiously at him. She set down her bag and picked up the jug of mineral water set in the middle of the dining table before pouring it into a glass. "Sorry I'm late," she explained herself, sneaking glances at him, "I went to meet up with some important partners. Is dinner still on?"

He smiled internally. She always has the ability to know what he has on his mind. "Well, Ms Misa Hamai invited me to attend her company 4th Anniversary Dinner. And she said I could bring anyone I like," he paused slightly to study her reaction, "so I was wondering if you'll accompany me?" He played with his fingers as he waited impatiently for her answer. He realized he himself had become a weird person after meeting her. To be more exact, his heart flutters every time he sees her. He knew that it was not normal. Maybe he was developing a heart condition? But he always goes to the gym.

She watched him fidgeted in his seat and smiled. "Alright," she agreed, placing the glass cup back onto the table, "Give me some time to prepare myself for the occasion then." Then she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. Michael smiled to himself. At least, he got her to agree to spend more time with him. He would really miss her greatly when she leaves.

* * *

After half an hour later, they arrived at the hotel's restaurant for the dinner function. "Oh Michael," the woman dressed elegantly in her red dress called out to him as soon as she spotted him with Katherine. She winked at them and gave them a hug each as a mean of greeting them. "And thanks for coming, Katherine," she patted her hands and pushed them towards the door of the restaurant. Although she still had a hard time adjusting to someone who looked like Kahoko, she believed she has to unless she wants Michael to think that she was mad.

After they entered the room, another young man with blue hair approached her with a black case in his left hand. "Mother, what time is the event starting?" he asked, arching his perfectly manicured eyebrow. The woman almost freaked out, hoping that her son would not collide into Katherine. In the first place, she did not even expect her to attend, thinking that she would avoid it at all costs since she made an embarrassing scene out of herself the last time she met her. "Mother?" he called out to her again, getting impatient.

She shook her head and gave a quick thought about it. "Give it another thirty minutes before you perform the opening piece," she calculated, thinking that more guests were still not there yet. Her son gave a crude nod and entered the room without any hesitation. Years of performance have given him loads of experience. At least, he could prepare himself mentally for the performance in these thirty minutes.

"Len!" an older man greeted him and putted an arm around his shoulders as if they were old friends, "I'm glad you're here. Why don't you start playing a piece up the stage?" He watched the young man and realized he must have been following instructions again. "Well, everyone's bored. Why not?" He tried to reason out with him, "Just play some pieces to entertain us?" He tried to convince him as he led him onto the stage.

Len had been thinking of refusing his request initially. Yet pretty much everyone down the stage was anticipating his arrival. After all, he was the son of Hamai Misa and a music prodigy at that. "Alright," he muttered as he took the stage with his violin. The man patted his back and left the stage. Len took out his violin and stood right in the centre of the stage. The whole crowd quietened down in a matter of seconds. He tucked his violin under his chin and lifted his bow with his right hand. Giving a gentle stroke to the strings of the violin with the bow, a beautiful sound was made.

Throughout the performance, no one looked away from him and his violin. His aura while playing his violin truly captured their attention. Just as he was about to finish off the last note, he opened his eyes to watch the audience. His eyes scanned the crowd of women and men, only to stare straight into a pair of golden orbs…

Sneak Peek...Chapter XI: Learning the Truth

"Azuma Yunoki and Shoko Fuyumi!" The room filled up with loud applause as she watched the two persons in surprise. Not able to digest the news that she had just learnt, she leaped up and ran out of the room, leaving her red heel in the room.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_Animearchitect: __Behold the next few chapters hahaXD I'm going to make more characters appear:)_

_KYM: I'm not telling you:P My lips are shut tight. Anyway, I've the general plot of the story; just need time to write it out. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Yunoki hearts: I am EVIL:D_

_Egduf: It is okay. And thanks for reading!_

_Alice: Thanks for reviewing from the 1__st__ to the 9__th__ chapter! Anyway, stay tune for more!_

_sakurank11: UPDATED:D_

_Jiyu22: The Grandmother has always been evil and I don't really like her either. I like sweet moments:D_

_Blckpnai: Well THANKS! Oh I went to view you profile too! I am after Black Bird too. Seriously, you like the same things as me-which is a good thing:D Hahah._

_Purplezandestechia: Thanks for your constant support:)_

_Zenophobiaz: Thanks for the super long review! I am so happy~ And I absolutely LOVE long reviews! Oh no, Michael is a really sweet guy, so he would never leave Kahoko behind. I will cry bucket of tears if that ever happens. And this chapter is finally done! Oh and I did not do well for my exam, and another one is coming… So I guess I would try harder:)_

_Angela Vu: That's interesting. Which story is that? Hahah, I want to read it too. And thanks for your AWESOME compliment and AWESOME review!_

A/N:

This chapter is shorter than the usual ones. And I published this even though I have not start the new one is due to the reason that you guys are simply AWESOME! So hopefully you don't mind this rushed chapter! Well, I have not started on the next chapter. And I apologized for the great delay of this chapter and for the next (WHAT?)…Well my examinations are around the corners and they are super important ones. So the earlier update I can give you would be around the end of October. SORRY! But anyway, thanks for the constant support. I love you guys! Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading.

[Updated] Added in the Sneak Peek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Do We Have A Future Together**

**ParisNightLights**

Summary:

After she mysteriously disappeared on her wedding day 5 years ago and thus marking the end of their relationship, no one has heard from her since then. Years after, Hino Kahoko met up with Yunoki Azuma again. Now though, is it pure coincidence that brought the former lovers together or is heaven playing a joke with them? Kahoko x Azuma

A/N:

Sorry for the exceptionally late update. But I finally updated! And if you could leave me a review after this, it would be greatly appreciated. On a side note, I do accept anonymous reviews; just don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a beginner. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter XI: Learning the Truth

Michael laced his fingers through hers and started pulling Kahoko along with him. She nearly jumped when he held onto her hand suddenly. Surprised, she glanced down at their hands in embarrassment. But he only looked back to smile at her, getting rid her uneasiness of being in the crowd. After all, she had just realised that she had probably sent herself to the lion's mouth since there was a probability of Len being present in a function held by his mother. That realisation only sunk in minutes ago and it had prompted her to nearly pull her hair out.

After a bit of exploring around the restaurant and a couple glasses of exquisite champagne, more people started to arrive at the restaurant. Kahoko accompanied and watched Michael conversed with people he knew with his signature smile plastered onto his face. And of course, she knew that he did not really wanted to spend his time putting up a fake cover to talk to people, but he needed the connections for his model work. She smiled and spoke only when required, since she had to do that at least for him.

"Oh, Michael!" An enthusiastic woman sashayed down the red carpet towards them. She was dressed in a sleeveless black short dress with a deep v-line. She grinned and gave Michael a hug before retreating to give him some space, "I haven't seen you for long. And of course, I missed working with you. You're the absolute best and sexiest model that I've worked with to date…"

Kahoko stood beside Michael, bored. And it seemed like the woman would not stopped talking any time soon. And Michael seemed to be taking in the compliments, pleased. Men always have great egos and prides, don't they? She nearly snorted to herself. Just as she was about to excuse herself, the woman turned her attention to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Say, introduce her to me?" the woman asked Michael politely, eyeing Kahoko all the time. Before Michael could say anything, she placed her finger on his lips, "Could she be your beloved woman in your life?"

Kahoko wanted to cut her off and say no, yet she was not given a chance at all when the woman continued her questions and guesses.

"The woman you always told us about, I mean. What was her name?" she held Michael's gaze and smirked at him before laughing, "Katherine, is it? You always talked about her even though you called her your little sister."

Michael shook his head furiously, while Kahoko blush bright red. "I don't only talked about her, I talked about women in general," he rebutted, warm in his tux all of a sudden even though the restaurant was well-equipped with air-conditioners.

The woman snorted and hit him playfully on his chest, "The woman you spoke most of the time is Katherine." Then, she turned back to face Kahoko again, "So you're his special Katherine?"

Kahoko stared at her and nodded her head once. Now, this was really embarrassing. Did Michael really talk about her that much? It must have been exaggerated. Women were always making trivial matters into huge ones. She decided to ignore it and put on her friendly smile once again, "My brother has always adored me. So it's not a big surprise that he spoke frequently of me. Well, should I say that I'm touched, Michael?"

Michael took a gulp of the champagne from his glass and nodded furiously with his eyes averted from hers. He did not need her to know how he felt for her and he already knew how troubled she was with her own worries. Why add on to it if he already knew that she would turn him down in the end?

Before things could get any more ridiculous, a man walked straight onto the stage with a case held tightly in his left hand. Kahoko squinted to see who it was, or rather if it was who she suspected him to be. Her eyes followed his hands as he opened the case gracefully and pulled out a violin and a bow. Chills were sent down her spine, she prayed earnestly for her guess to be wrong. But nothing could really be changed when her ears picked up a familiar violin tune. It was Ave Maria, the one piece that he played with her before. Even if she did want to get away before he found her in the crowd, the music had her completely rooted to the ground. As always, she was mesmerised by his skills.

"What a skilful violin player," the woman still standing next to Michael muttered in awe. "And I heard that he's still single. With his looks, he could probably get any woman he wants. How I hoped that I could be his girlfriend…"

Michael barked a laugh, yet Kahoko still remained in a trance as she closed her eyes to appreciate the tune. "You don't know him well enough, Mel. He has got a horrid temper and much like an ice block, he doesn't pay attention to people. In short, he's got the looks but lacked manners."

The woman glared back at Michael and continued to argue with him, forgetting about the performance.

But through all these, Kahoko remained silent and thought how he was much better than he was in high school. And not to mentioned, he really looked much more handsome now even though he already had the good looks in the past. It was much more refined, same for his violin skill too. He must be famous, she thought as she opened her eyes to study him. This might be after all, the greatest mistake which she had committed today when all of the sudden the room seemed to quieten down when their eyes met in the room filled with people.

"Katherine?" Michael whispered after the song ended. Seeing that she was not responding, he shook her lightly with concern in his eyes, "Katherine?"

Kahoko jerked and tightened her hold on him, before turning around and pulling him along with her in the direction of the entrance of the room. She did not care for his questions as he followed her, instead the only thought she had right now was to get out of the room before Len could find her. However, it might have really been fate when the said man caught up to them.

He stood in front of her with a worried look on his face. "Kahoko?"

She fell to a standstill, with Michael behind her. He already knew what Kahoko was running from. So it seemed that Len knew Kahoko. Worried for her identity to be exposed, he formulated a reason to prove his guess wrong, only to have Kahoko speak up for herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Tsukimori. I'm Katherine Johnson," she introduced herself with a forced smile, "And I've heard a lot about you from Ms Hamai herself and from Michael as well." She took in several short breathes, hoping that he had not seen through her lies.

He shook his head, stunned at her response. This was too ridiculous, he thought, still holding his violin and bow tightly by his sides. His head felt like he could not handle it and process the information that he had just learnt well. In fact, he seemed to be developing a headache. "Have Azuma met you?" He asked coldly, not backing down from his accusation.

Her smile tightened as she glanced around the room and back to him. "Pardon me, Mr Tsukimori. But I've told you that I'm not the 'Kahoko' you addressed me as. My name is Katherine Johnson," she repeated herself, effectively dodging his question about Azuma. She watched him cautiously when he started looking around the room, wondering what he was looking for.

He stopped and faced her again. "You'd better go now even if you claimed that you're not Kahoko unless you're going to honestly admit your identity. You won't want him to see you and changed his mind about…"

Kahoko stared at him curiously when he stopped short of what he was saying. Change his mind about what exactly? She turned around to see what had caught his attention behind her back. That was when she saw Azuma walking towards them, and it looked like he was focused on Len. She stumbled backwards into Michael's chest as she continued to watch their approach. Not only that, but also the woman on his arm. Her eyes widened at Shoko Fuyumi, one of her best friends in high school. Not wanting Shoko to see her, she dragged Michael out of the room, with Len staring after them and the other couple unaware about Kahoko's presence.

Once she was out of the room, Kahoko fell back against the wall and hunched over herself, trying to breathe and to comprehend. What was there to understand in the first place? She had clearly seen it with her own eyes that Azuma's arm was linked with Shoko. Her best friend was together with her ex-fiancé. They might even be married. She laughed softly out of the blue, scaring Michael.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Michael asked anxiously as he kneeled down in front of her. Knowing that she was not going to snap out of her trance soon, he held her in his arms and walked her towards the elevator slowly. He pushed the up button a few times, before one actually arrived to reveal more guests arriving for the function. After the elevator cleared out, he ushered her into it and pressed the thirty-third floor.

After he had her sent to her room and she had asked to be left alone, she opened her clutch to pick out her mobile phone. Without any hesitation, she scrolled through her contact book before stopping at one particular one. Her thumb touched the green phone icon on the screen and she raised the phone up to press it against her ear.

"Good evening, could I speak to Mr Gordon Wellington?" she spoke fluently in English. After getting the confirmation that it was indeed the person she was looking for, she continued to ask for her request, "I need you to search for information on another person, Shoko Fuyumi."

* * *

Len stared speechless after Kahoko as she dragged Michael out of the room. Perhaps he was not wrong about her being Kahoko even with her countless times of persuading about her being Katherine Johnson. He looked away from her retreating figure and focused on the current situation.

"Len," Azuma called out as he approached Len with Shoko next to him. Azuma was dressed in his usual business suit, emphasizing his fit body while Shoko wore a tight red long dress with a slit at the side revealing her thigh. "What happened?" Azuma eyed the stage and then the violin in Len's hand.

"Thought I saw someone who I was looking for," he muttered, not giving anything away, "I got it wrong. Enjoy your time tonight; I'm going back onstage to continue my performance." He glanced at Shoko to see her smiling at him. He nodded in response before taking off in the direction of the stage, leaving his two friends alone. She looked happy to be in Azuma's arms, he thought, not understanding how she could stand to be with someone who was once her best friend's fiancé. Even if he did not have any romance background, he knew that it would be awkward to have such a relationship with someone like that. Perhaps he might be wrong about it, he shook his head and started playing another violin piece for the audience.

Azuma strode around the room greeting people he knew or had worked with. He was actually looking for a way to stop Shoko from sticking onto his arm for the whole night and talking with Len did not helped at all. Tomorrow was New Year Eve, how was he supposed to break off the marriage between him and Shoko with less than two weeks to 11st January? Honestly, he was frustrated and busy with his company already. Now, it was getting much more complicated with a wedding that he could not see it working out. But Shoko was against cancelling the marriage agreement between their families.

Annoyed, he loosened her arms around his and pretended to use that arm to hold his champagne glass. Before she could protest by linking her arm with his other freed one, he approached one of his business co-worker and shook his freed hand with him. "How nice to meet you here," he spoke formally, ignoring Shoko who was staring at him from behind, "We should certainly meet up one day…"

Instead of leaving him alone to converse with his business partners, Shoko remained beside him and interrupted their conversations with her input. Since she was the daughter of a huge corporation as well, she saw it useful to put it to use. Until she was successfully married to Azuma, she had decided to stay close to him and of course, continued to carry out her plan to make sure there was still a need for him to marry her to save his company. She looked up at her fiancé, "Azuma, did you invite him for our wedding? He's a close friend of yours, isn't he?"

Azuma nearly glared at her when she started to mention about their wedding. The other man just arched his eyebrow at them both, "Oh really? You're getting married? Wow, congrats!" He smiled and proposed cheers as he clanked his glass against Shoko's. "This is certainly something worth to be celebrating," he laughed and patted Azuma on his shoulder, "You should let everyone know. It's a once in a lifetime event!"

Before Azuma could stop him, the man went ahead of him and asked for a microphone. Azuma started to massage his temples when he heard the music stopped and everyone turned to focus on the man on the stage. His desire to leave the room was as strong as a tsunami, yet Shoko held onto his arm tightly, refusing to let him go. And worst of all, the spotlight shone on them as the room darkened and everyone now were watching them in interest.

"Everyone…"

* * *

The clock stroke eleven o'clock. She stood up from her armchair, deciding that she need to pick up the missing heel that she had lost while escaping the room. And the function should be long over by now, she thought with a frown. She slipped on her other pair of heels and got out of her room without alerting Michael, who was staying next door to her.

She exited from the lift and approached the restaurant cautiously. The doors were slightly ajar, but the room seemed to be dark. "They should be cleaning up the room then," she muttered under her breath as she tiptoed towards the doors. But she immediately stopped advancing into the room when she heard voices drifting out from the room and stayed next to the door, where she would not likely be found out.

"Everyone, I'm glad to bring this piece of news to all of you." The deep voice boomed out from the room, Kahoko did not recognise it. It might just be one of Tsukimori's family friends, she guessed.

"Two of our dearest friends are getting married soon," the man continued as she noticed a bright spotlight directed at two persons among the crowd, "Let's all put all hands together to congratulate this perfect couple…"

She could not see them well in the dark and all she could see was two black figures back facing her in a distance. She moved nearer to the doors and finally into the room. Not wanting people to notice her, she stayed at the back of the room, in the dark. As she leaned against the wall, she felt a sharp object under her feet. Curious, she bent down to touch it and nearly laughed when she realised that it was her missing red heel. But that entire mood was lost when she heard what came next.

"Azuma Yunoki and Shoko Fuyumi!" The room filled up with loud applause as she watched the two persons in surprise. Not able to digest the news that she had just learnt, she leaped up and ran out of the room, leaving her red heel in the room.

There was only this much that she could stomach, seeing her best friend get married to Azuma while her marriage with him was strongly opposed to by his Grandmother. Of course, Fuyumi's family was much more suitable to match up with Azuma's. Their families both were Japan's richest families and controlled the largest profit-making companies. Why would his Grandmother opposed to their love then? She nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks, smearing up her makeup. If they were truly in love, she should just wish them all the best then. Azuma deserved to have someone who loved him, she thought. He was someone who yearned for affection as anyone else did. And she did thought of having someone replaced her when she was gone, but the fact was she did not think that it was someone close to her. But Shoko was a good girl. Kahoko closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor with her arms clutching tightly around her knees.

When would God stop playing games with her? She had enough.

No Sneak Peek. YET.

I will update here once I begin a new chapter. Sorry!

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

_animearchitect__ : I'm wondering if you're still reading this story…But if you are, I want to say thanks for keeping up with it! If not, thanks for reading the past few chapters and sorry about my super late update! And yes, I still love Kahoko and Azuma and of course, Michael!_

_Seo Hyunee__: Thanks! Hope you're still reading this!_

_egduf: Hope you're still interested in this story! And haha, I don't know who used your name…_

_Alice: Yes! And thanks._

_Hotaru Rin: Thank you. I love making characters unknown, so to keep you guessing. I'm evil I guess. Wonder if you're still reading this?_

_purplezandestechia: I really hope you're still reading. But nevertheless thank you and I always liked your comment!_

_zenophobiaz: Wonder if you're still there? Always have loved your long reviews! Well, I can always hope!_

A/N:

Okay, I'll be writing the next chapter when I get the chance to. Life has been horrible to me lately. Spent three hours for this chapter, all the time that I could spare now. Reviews are welcomed as usual! Again, I hope that you have enjoyed reading. I have a request though, could I get 9 reviews to make my total reviews to a 100? Thanks!


End file.
